Doctor Hart
by SweetGA07
Summary: Being a doctor is tough work, but being the daughter of bret "the hit" man is tougher. Also having to deal with issues from past,present, and future is even tougher. Sometimes a little change is just what the doctor ordered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am sorry for not being able to finish the TNA Story. But with what is going on, my muse for that story has gone. :( I'm sorry to say that but it has. I am currently working on a story that has been bugging me for a few weeks to write so I am. I am enjoy this story a bit. But Anyways I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. :) Read and Review Read and Enjoy! Also check out my oneshot More Than A Memory please.  
**

* * *

**~*FlashBack*~**

Jakayla grabbed the chart from the holder on the door and looked over it as she knocked light only the door.

"Hello Mr. Copeland."

"Hello Doctor Lewis."

Jakayla smiled at her patient in front of her. She sat the chart down on the counter top and looked at him.

"I understand that you want to get another check up?" Jakayla said turning around putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Didn't you have one the day before yesterday from Dr. Andrews?" She added.

"Yes I did but I wanted one from you since after all you are my rehab doctor." Adam said looking at her with one of his grins.

"Well Mr. Copeland why don't you just back just a bit more and prop that leg up so I can take look at your ankle." Doctor Lewis said looking at him crossing her arms.

He gave her a nod and slowly brought his leg up onto the bed. Jakayla grabbed the moving stool and pushed it closer to the end of the bed and sat down on it.

"So tell me why you really came."

"Is it a crime to get another opinion from another doctor?" Adam asked looking down at her as he was leaning on his elbow.

Jakayla rolled her eyes as she took the boot off of his leg and put it on the ground beside her leg.

"When you've been in here for last four days asking for me Mr. Copeland something else has to behind the visits because each visit you pay to my office you are billed so you might want to tell me." Jakayla said showing him a smile.

"I wanted to ask you out for dinner." Adam replied as she was looking at his ankle closely.

"Sorry Mr. Copeland I don't date any of my patients." Jakayla said looking up at him. "Your ankle is going great you are healing and doing better a head of schedule." She added.

Jakayla grabbed the boot from the floor and slipped it back on his leg and strapped it up tightly against his leg.

"There you have your second medical opinion on your ankle." Jakayla said standing up from the stool. "Now don't come back here again please and bother my staff again about wanting a second opinion or even a fourth. Because if I hear from anybody in this building you that you returned again I'll make your company hear you are abusing your insurance rights." She added.

**~*End Of Flashback*~**

"Sometimes I believe that I should have actually taken him on that offer Ebony." Jakayla said looking at her roommate.

"I wish you would have." Ebony said rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't be so cranky when I get laid and you don't the next day." She added with a small laugh.

Jakayla throw a pillow at her friend and laughed as Ebony through it right back.

"It isn't my fault you didn't get the hints that I was throwing at you." Ebony said looking at her. "Hell Randy was throwing them at you but you didn't pay attention it seems. Randy sent him to you because you are my room mate and you do rehab. We did our magic you didn't do yours." She added.

Jakayla just rolled her eyes as knock broke the two women from their conversation. Ebony looked at her watch with a huge grin on her face and quickly stood up from the couch and ran over to the door and snatched it open.

"Randy!" Ebony said with a grin.

Randy laughed at his girlfriend's reaction to see him. He put his bag down inside the apartment and picked her up causing the brunette to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto him tightly.

"Bring him into the house Ebony before you rape him letting the lady across the hall see Randy's ass." Jakayla said laughing just a bit.

Ebony laughed as Randy walked into the apartment still holding onto her.

"Hey Adam." Ebony said waving at the man who was laughing at his friend and girlfriend. "Come on in." She added.

Jakayla heard the name and went still very quickly. Randy unhooked his girlfriend's legs from around his waist and sat her down on the floor.

"Hello again Doctor." Adam said looking at Jakayla who was still frozen in her chair.

"Hello Mr. Copeland." Jakayla replied putting a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"Call him Adam." Randy said butting in between the two of them and sitting down on the couch with Ebony in his lap.

Ebony slapped Randy's arm just a bit and looked at Jakayla who looked uncomfortable having one of her former patients in her living room.

"Either people talk or I am going to break out the damn x-box and start playing some shit." Randy said rubbing his head.

"Randall, did anybody ever tell you that if light reflects off of your head it's too shine and you need hair?" Jakayla asked trying to take her attention off of her self being uncomfortable with Adam being there. "Oh yea the fake and bake women don't like that and have you seen the out side of the ring when you and your play mates go to the ring and fall? Women won't go for that you know." She added.

Randy looked at her with a smile on his face.

"It got Ebony here." Randy said looking at Jakayla.

"No what got me was your cute ass and you had hair." Ebony said looking at him with a bright grin on her face.

Adam and Jakayla both started laughing as Randy looked at his girlfriend of two years with a shocked look on his face.

"You wounded me." Randy said doing a fake sad tone. "You lied to me the past two years. How could you do that to me?" He added doing fake tears as he hid his face in his hands.

"I only did it that I could closer to John Cena." Ebony said with a bright smile on her face. "For the past two years I've tired to worm my way into John's life to the point to where I could break up a marriage just so I could tap that ass." She added.

Jakayla looked at her friend with a huge grin on her face as Randy removed his hands from his face and looked at his girlfriend with a blank expression on his face. Adam quickly moved from his spot and sat down on the arm of Jakayla's chair as the couple where staring at each other.

"It's no secret that she has been trying to get into John's pants." Adam said only to get a hit in the stomach by Jakayla who was beside him. "What? It's the truth!" he added.

Jakayla just shook her head as Randy picked Ebony up from his lap and put her on the couch and grabbed his bag from the floor and walked into her bedroom slamming the door.

"Real smart." Ebony said standing up from the couch. "Next time keep your mouth shut when he is looking like a damn IED moment Adam." She added.

Ebony quickly walked to her bedroom door and knocked before going in leaving the former patient and doctor alone in the room.

"Could you kindly get off the arm of my chair before you mess it up?" Jakayla said looking up at him.

"Sorry." Adam said standing up and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Do they always do that?" He added.

Jakayla looked towards the bedroom as the sounds of things being thrown at the walls and the sounds of screaming.

"Normally yes when Ebony tells Randy she wants to be John Cena's fuck buddy." Jakayla replied with a small laugh. "I try to tell her not to do it but she knows Randy's limits and she will test them until they bitch and fuss and then yea the make up sex starts." She added.

Right as the comment left her mouth the sounds of the things being thrown stopped.

"How about I go get changed and we go get something to eat?" Jakayla said standing up slowly.

"What happened to doctors not dating patients?" Adam asked sounding very eager.

"We aren't going out on a date Mr. Copeland, we are getting out of a apartment that in about twenty minutes will be full with the sounds of moaning and groaning with the chants fuck me harder." Jakayla said quickly jogging towards her bedroom.

About ten minutes Jakayla walked out wearing a pair of tight hip huger jeans, flip flops, and a long sleeve gray shirt.

"Come on before the sounds ahhh please right there baby please start!" Jakayla shouted as she passed the door. "We are leaving." She added.

She grabbed her pocket book and her jacket from the hook and opened the door as she grabbed her keys to her car.

"Come on you ankle hurting person let's go." Jakayla said nodding towards the hallway. "Move it." She added.

Adam shook his head as he walked out of the apartment with Jakayla behind him locking the door with her keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am sorry for not being able to finish the TNA Story. But with what is going on, my muse for that story has gone. :( I'm sorry to say that but it has. I am currently working on a story that has been bugging me for a few weeks to write so I am. I am enjoy this story a bit. But Anyways I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. :) Read and Review Read and Enjoy! Also check out my oneshot More Than A Memory please.  
**

* * *

'"We're back." Jakayla said as she opened the door leading the twosome into the apartment.

She quickly put her jacket on the hook as Adam shut the door and looked at Jakayla who nodded towards the kitchen. Jakayla quickly out a very loud scream causing both Adam and Ebony to run towards the sound, causing both of them to run into the each other, Jakayla was staring right at Randy who was wearing nothing and fixing something to eat.

"What in the hell are you doing naked in my kitchen?" Jakayla shouted at him causing him to jump and drop the spoon he was using to the floor. "Orton you pick that spoon I will take that knife beside you and use it to do something your girlfriend won't like." She added.

"Randy, go put on some clothes now." Ebony said from behind Adam. "We figure we had a few hours so I assume he thought he was comfortable enough to walk around nude." She added.

Jakayla turned around to look at her friend and put the bag of food on the counter.

"I told you guys that we were leaving and you guys normally take about two or three hours." Jakayla said looking at her. "We were gone for almost four hours. I had to deal with this dumb ass for four hours Ebony! Please next time your lover boy wants to walk out of your bedroom MAKE HIM PUT ON CLOTHES!" She added.

Adam was trying to control his laughter towards the woman who was once his doctor and his friend's girlfriend.

"I am not that hard to put up with." Adam said standing up for himself.

"Really?" Jakayla said looking up at him with a raised eye brow. "Ever place I wanted to go to get something eat you kept going no, no I've had it before and I don't like it or you would say I've got memories because of so and so. If I wanted to hear about your sob stories I would have become a therapist. I don't want to hear how you stole Amy from Matt Hardy. Sorry but maybe next time when you think I actually give a shit about your life." She added.

Ebony looked at Jakayla as Adam walked out of the kitchen without saying another word to her.

"That is coming from the girl who said earlier she wondered if she should have taken him up on the offer." Ebony said whispering at Jakayla. "What did you bring me to eat?" She added.

Jakayla rolled her eyes and moved out of the way as Ebony walked over to the bags of food and quickly searched through them.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ebony asked as she quickly pulled out fries along with a big bowl of ranch dressing.

"You tell me that every time I buy you those." Jakayla replied with a small laugh.

She looked up to see Randy walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of loose shorts.

"Thank you." Jakayla said with a small smile. "You shirtless I don't mind all at all." She added as she was going to touch him.

Ebony quickly slapped her hand away from her boyfriend's chest.

"Go touch the male whore." Ebony said nodding towards the living room. "He is being awful quiet. Go check on him." She added.

Jakayla let out a small groan causing both Randy and Ebony to laugh as she walked out of the kitchen slowly.

"I know what you are thinking." Ebony said looking at Randy. "You touch my fries I'll bite you." She added.

"Baby I wasn't going to take your fries." Randy said grabbing the ranch dressing from her and smiled. "I was simply thinking of ways to use this on you." He added.

Ebony made a face at her boyfriend and did a small gagging sound.

"You ever try to use this on me during sex Randal I'll cut you off from sex for a month." Ebony said crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy laughed just a bit as Jakayla walked back into the kitchen looking at the two of them with a confused look on her face.

"Don't want to know." Jakayla said holding up her hands. "Hand me that bag you haven't touched." She added.

Ebony handed the bag to her as she walked out of the kitchen. Jakayla shook her head at the couple as she sat down on the couch and put the bag of food in front of Adam.

"There is your food." Jakayla said nodding towards it.

"Your food is in there also." Adam said grabbing his salad from the bag.

"She doesn't eat when others are." Ebony said walking into the kitchen. "She has, like a phobia or something about it. She doesn't like for people to watch her eat." She added.

Adam looked at Jakayla who was on the other side of the couch with her legs up under her as Randy sat down in the middle of them.

"Eat." Randy said holding up a piece of his hamburger.

Jakayla looked at Randy and shook her head no.

"I'm not hungry." Jakayla said pushing his hand away. "I'll eat when I get hungry." She added.

Randy just rolled his eyes as he put the small piece into his mouth and sat back against the couch. Jakayla grabbed the remote and quickly turned the TV on to make some noise. Adam stood up from the couch and stretched just a bit as nobody noticed. He looked at Ebony who some how knew what he was up too and quickly returned her attention to the TV to pretend she had no clue. He walked around the couch getting attention from Randy who just looked at him. Jakayla took a deep breath as she didn't notice Adam standing behind her.

"EAT!" Adam shouted as he quickly stuck some of his salad into her mouth with a fork.

Jakayla jumped at the sound and glared at him as he pulled the fork out of her mouth with nothing on it. She quickly chewed the pieces in her mouth and swallowed.

"Jackass." Jakayla said looking up at him.

"Bitch." Adam said walking away from her with a smile. "Eat before I have to do what I did again." He added.

He quickly claimed his spot back on the couch and grabbed the bag and threw it in her lap. She looked at Ebony who was watching her.

"He can't be serious." Jakayla said with a glare. "I'm not hungry so I am not going to eat." She added putting the bag on the table.

Adam looked at her and just shook his head as he started eating his own food. Randy grabbed a fry from his small plate and stuffed into Jakayla's mouth who was now glaring at him.

"You fucking idiots I'll eat when I get damn hungry!" Jakayla shouted at them as she stood up from the couch.

She stomped her foot like a five year old and grabbed the bag from the table. Ebony watched as Jakayla turned on her heels and walked to her bedroom slamming the door and the sounds of the lock clicking.

"I am going to head to the hotel." Adam said standing up and putting the lid back onto his salad bowl.

"Why are you going to the hotel?" Ebony asked looking at him. "We've got an extra bedroom. Besides you're my friend too and I want you to stay here." She added.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Adam said nodding at her. "Thanks for the offer though." He added.

"You aren't going to win this fight Adam just shut up and say you'll stay." Randy said putting his wrapper into the bag on the table.

Adam just watched as Ebony walked to the hallway closet and pulled out some pillows and covers and opened the bedroom door. Randy smirked at him as he watched Adam walk into the guest bedroom that Ebony was fixing up for him to stay in.

"Welcome to my world." Randy said laughing. "You'll never win against her." He added.

Ebony walked into the hallway and crossed her arms.

"You win certain fights while I win most of them." Ebony said causing Randy to jump at the sound of her voice. "Put everything up Randy and clean up just a bit and come to bed ok? I've got some things I need to do tomorrow with Jakayla." She added.

Randy nodded at her as he grabbed the trash from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen and put the remains of the food into the fridge and the rest in the trash can.

"Night Jay." Randy said knocking on her door.

"Fuck off Orton." Jakayla shouted at him as he just shook his head at his friend's roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I only own Jakayla and Ebony that is it. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I have a few ideas that will make this story even better. So please keep reading and enjoying this. Read and Review let me know what you think. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"So what you trying to tell me, is that you want me there?" Jakayla said walking around with her cell phone to her ear.

After a few minutes of being silent Jakayla let out a small sigh.

"Ok fine." Jakayla said shaking her head. "I'll be there tonight, but you owe me big." She added.

She hung up the phone to and turned around to see Ebony standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Jakayla asked as she put her cell phone into her back pocket.

"Nothing just happened to walk and heard that." Ebony said looking at her. "You are aware that we are going to Raw tonight?" She added.

Jakayla looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yes, I know that we are going." Jakayla said looking at her with a small smile. "You wouldn't let me forget this whole past week when Randy and Adam were here." She added.

"Oh you're calling him Adam." Ebony said only to get a small hit on the arm by Jakayla.

Jakayla walked out of her bedroom and down the small hallway that led her to the living room.

"It doesn't matter what I call him." Jakayla said rolling her eyes as she sat down on the couch. "He is very annoying and he is my patient for heavens sake and he isn't even supposed to be here." She added.

Ebony claimed the seat next to her friend and smiled.

"Correction your grace but Adam isn't your patient anymore." Ebony said with a nod. "He returned to action last night at the PPV he won the rumble so that means you are free to date him." She added.

"What is it with Randy and you trying to set me up with that him?" Jakayla asked looking at her putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "That man can't do a serious relationship if he tried. Heck he stole his best friend's girlfriend of six years away from him. I remember that Ebony. I might not be a big wrestling fan but I do know Matt and I know all about that mess." She added.

"Just because you know Matt doesn't mean you know the whole story." Ebony said looking at her with a serious face. "Adam is a great guy Jakayla. You yourself told me that you thought you should have taken him up on his offer. Why the sudden change of heart about that?" She added.

Jakayla just shrugged her shoulders at her.

"I don't know." Jakayla said looking at her. "People change their minds all the time. I changed mine." She added.

Ebony just shook her head and looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Look we don't have much time." Ebony said standing up looking at her. "I am happy we live in Nashville and close to the arena but we got to meet Randy and them there." She added.

Jakayla just rolled her eyes as she stood up and looked at Ebony.

"I've got some things I need to do before the show." Jakayla said looking at her. "Go a head with out me. I've got my backstage pass and my parking little ticket thing." She added.

"What ever." replied Ebony walking off leaving Jakayla standing there watching her go to her bedroom. "If you don't want to go all you've got to do is tell me." She added.

Jakayla just shook her head as Ebony walked out of the bedroom with a black and yellow gym bag.

"I am going to come to the show Ebony." Jakayla said walking to the front door. "I just have got some things that I need to do is all." She added.

Ebony just looked at her and walked down the hallway with her bags. Jakayla grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and closed the door dialing a number.

"I am going to be there so calm down." Jakayla said shaking her head. "I just need some time to get ready. Once I get all of the details from him I will be good." She added.

She quickly hung up the phone and went to her dresser trying to find something to wear for the night. After about an hour of trying on clothes and trying to match she quickly found the right outfit that would hopefully give the right message.

"Now, to complete the outfit." Jakayla said walking over to her closet and reached to the back end and pulled out a leather jacket. "Oh yes." She added.

She quickly put the outfit into her gym bag and grabbed her keys and pocket book from the dresser. It was time to make sure that tonight would be interesting. Jakayla opened the front door to see Adam standing there looking at her.

"Not the person I was looking for." Adam said looking at her with a slight smile. "But you will do. Where is Ebony?" He added.

"I sent her to the arena about an hour ago, why?" Jakayla asked as she stepped out into the hallway locking the door behind her.

"Shit." Adam said causing Jakayla to jump. "Sorry, Samantha is there tonight along with Alanna." He added.

Jakayla stopped at the bottom of the steps outside of the apartment building.

"What?" Jakayla said looking at him with a shocked face. "So your basically here looking for her so you can do Randy's dirty work and keep her away?" She added.

"No no that isn't it." Adam said looking at his friend's friend. "I don't want Ebony in a fight like it happened last time. Samantha and Ebony got into a fist fight." He added.

Jakayla walked to her car and put her bag into the backseat then looked at Adam who was trying to rack his brain where Ebony would be.

"If she got to the arena, which, I am sure she did and saw them." Jakayla said nodding at him. "She is more then likely with John." She added.

"I didn't think about that." Adam said nodding at her.

"Of course you didn't, you're a man." Jakayla said with a small laugh as she walked around to the drive side door.

She quickly got into the car and waved at him as he stood there watching her crake the car up. She looked around the busy street and waved as she pulled out into the busy street. Adam quickly jogged to his car and in hoping and praying that he could find Ebony in time in case anything was to happen.

**~*Arena*~**

Jakayla pulled into the almost full parking lot of rental cars. She looked down at the outfit she was wear and smoothed the wrinkles in her black shirt that was scrunched up on the side of it, her tight blue jeans almost completed the outfit but her jacket was the garment that tied it all together.

"I am not putting you on until I have to." Jakayla said stepped out of the car letting her boots hit the pavement.

"There you are!" shouted Ebony as she ran out of the door towards the car. "You missed most of the show, what took you so long?" She added.

Jakayla laughed a little bit as Ebony was shooting questions at her.

"I told you." Jakayla said as they walked towards the door. "I had some things to do and they ran late and I'm sorry but I'm here now." She added.

"Yea almost over." Ebony said looking at her. "Come on." She added

Jakayla showed the pass as she walked by the guard who nodded at her. Ebony looked at Adam who leaning against the wall and looked up as they walked in.

"Glad to see you found her." Adam said letting out a small breath. "At least I know you aren't dead." He added.

"Nope sorry Adam I'm still alive and kicking." Jakayla said looking at people who were passing.

Vince looked at Jakayla and nodded then looked at Ebony with a smile.

"Good evening ladies, are the two of you enjoying the show?" Vince asked looking at them.

"I have enjoyed it since it started, but her, she just got here." Ebony replied looking at her. "She missed some of the best parts." She added.

"Thanks Ebony." Jakayla said rolling her eyes. "I've got a seat waiting on me at ring side. I am sorry to cut this conversation short but I would really like to get to my seat to see the segment with Bret." She added.

Without another word the woman who entered the ring was now once more gone. Adam looked at Ebony who was looking at Vince who was watching her.

"Now Ebony, I want you to pay attention to this up and coming piece." Vince said walking away.

**~*Raw*~**

The crowd was cheering loudly as Bret quickly attacked Vince with left and right punches causing the chairman of the WWE to fall to the ring mat. He looked around grabbing the leg of Vince as a shoe came off. The crowd was cheering very loudly as he threw the shoe at his face. The cheers quickly turned to boos as the camera showed Batista sliding into the ring. He quickly grabbed a hold of the hall of famer and bent him over throwing punches to the gut causing the fans to chant for John Cena to come out.

"Hold him!" Vince shouted at Batista who quickly did what the boss man was telling him.

Vince stood up and started screaming and yelling at Bret who was trying get away from the hold of the Animal. Vince quickly spat in Bret's face causing the crowd to boo even louder. The camera quickly went to the outside of the ring to show a brunette woman wearing a jacket almost like Bret's jumping over the wall as Vince was leaving the ring and Batista still holding him. She quickly slid into the ring and looked at Batista.

"Please, let him go!"

The young woman begged and pleaded at the animal that was holding Bret up.

"Come on, just let him go!" She added on her knees.

After no action from Batista she stood up quickly from her knees and looked around at the crowd then back at him. She quickly slapped the taste of his mouth causing his head to turn to the side.

"Let my father go you son of a bitch."

The crowd was now cheering for the small petite woman who was standing up to the man who was now siding with Vince. Batista let Bret go only to set his site on Bret Hart's own daughter. She looked at him with still anger and fire in her eyes.

"You will regret that." Batista said looking down at her. "You and your father." He added.

She watched as Batista got out of the ring leaving Bret and his daughter alone in the ring together. Bret looked up at her with a slight smile as she got down on her knees beside him and touched his head and looked at Vince with a glare.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is short but I've got somethings I need to do 2morow. So I won't be able to write on it period. But I wrote it now and got it done to a point to where I hope you like it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy! I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were Bret Hart's daughter?" Ebony said looking at Jakayla as she was helping her dad to the backstage area.

"Not now Ebony." Jakayla said helping her dad to a chair and smiled at him.

Bret looked at his daughter's roommate then back at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why you wanted to live down here instead of in Canada with the rest of us." Bret said with a small laugh. "Now I understand, you've got a fucked up roommate who keeps you on your toes it seems." He added.

Ebony smiled then nodded only to stop quickly and look at him.

"If I remember correctly you moved to Italy with Cinzia if I remember correctly." Jakayla said sitting beside him in a chair. "But hey look on the bright side I've got a house up there." She added.

"I have to remember that my baby girl is now a doctor and can afford it." Bret said standing up closely. "And she can buy me a nice house." He added with a wink.

Jakayla let a small laugh slip past her lips.

"Sorry dad but not gonna happen." Jakayla said standing up and putting her arms around his waist holding him tight. "But you could always buy me a car." She added.

"I have done that already when you were eighteen." Bret said kissing the top of her head and hugging her right back. "Now it's your turn to pay me back." He added laughing.

Jakayla just shook her head and looked at Ebony who was smiling at the interaction between father and daughter.

"I was wondering where the two of you went." Adam said walking up to Ebony only stop in his tracks as he saw Jakayla hugging up to Bret.

"I believe that Jakayla just had her first WWE moment." Ebony said with a laugh. "Adam? Earth to Adam" She added waving her hand in front of his face.

Jakayla let go of her dad and walked over to Adam and waved her hand in front of his face. She looked back at Bret who was shaking his head no at her.

"Come on Dad." Jakayla said pouting. "I want to kick him in the nuts to get his attention!" She added.

Right as the words flew out of her mouth Adam quickly shook his head and stepped backwards with his hands in front of him covering his members.

"That always works." Jakayla said with a small laugh. "Hi Leather." She added.

"Leather?" Ebony said looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"What? Just because I wasn't where you could see me Ebony doesn't mean I wasn't around." Jakayla said with a small laugh. "He looks good in leather and jeans." She added.

Ebony just shook her head as Bret watched his daughter smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey baby I need to go catch up with Vince and we will meet in the parking lot." Bret said as he walked over to her. "I want to have a talk with you." He added kissing her cheek quickly.

"Alright." Jakayla said kissing his lips very quickly with a peck.

He disappeared around the corner as Jakayla turned around to see Adam staring at her.

"So the reason you won't go out with me isn't because of the doctor patient thing." Adam said nodding. "It's because you're dating Bret "The Hitman" Hart." He added.

Right as the comment was done both women in front of him where laughing and smiling. Jakayla was bent over from laughing so hard and Ebony who was laughing so hard she was crying.

"What?" Adam asked looking at the two of them. "What's so funny?" He added.

"Adam." Ebony said in between the laughter. "You didn't watch the end of RAW did you?" She added.

He just shook his head as Jakayla stood up straight holding her side that was now hurting from laughing so hard.

"Adam, I am not dating Bret." Jakayla said with a small smile. "I believe that would be kind of what people would call incest." She added.

"Bret is Jakayla's dad you idiot." Ebony said wiping some of the tears away from her face.

Adam looked at Jakayla for a second studying her face closely then looked like he was mentally kicking himself for the comment.

"Sorry Adam but still no date." Jakayla said slapping his arm. "Maybe next time." She added.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Ebony's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Next time?" Ebony said laughing. "Why don't you just tell him that you won't date him?" She added.

"He is stubborn like Randy, he won't listen to a damn word I say unless it has the words yes i will go on a date with you or yes Adam I'd love to have sex with you. Unless it's those two I don't believe he'll listen." Jakayla said looking at her friend. "Which reminds me, have you seen Randy tonight?" She added.

Ebony nodded at her and smiled.

"See him through a monitor doesn't count." Jakayla said as she watched Ebony's smile fall from her face.

Ebony just looked at her.

"I know they are here." Jakayla said looking at her. "And Samantha knows me enough to know I don't want him. Why don't we go see him and if I have to I'll even say that a fan wants to see you outside in the hall." She added.

"I tried to speak to him earlier but when I tired to talk him she walked up and pulled him down for a kiss." Ebony said looking at her.

"You knew what you were getting your self into." Jakayla said nodding at her. "I told you two years ago that you need to be careful. I know you love that man but did you stop to think that if he loved you the way he says he does he would have married you and not Samantha?" She added.

Ebony looked at Jakayla with upset look on her face.

"You know nothing about what is going on between me and Randy." Ebony said looking at her. "We love each other." She added.

"Are you sure about that?" Jakayla said before she could stop herself. "I mean he is married to Samantha and they do have a daughter together Ebony. What do you have to prove to me right here and now that, he loves you?" She added crossing her arms.

Ebony held up her left hand to show a ring sitting on her ring finger. Jakayla grabbed a hold of her hand studied the ring.

"Jakayla, he loves me." Ebony said looking at her. "I love him. Yes I know he is married but I am not going to ignore my feelings for him just because some damn woman claims him by her last name and their daughter. I will not give up a man who I have been in love with for the past two years so damn quickly." She added.

Jakayla just shook her head and turned around only to stop in her tracks to see Samantha standing there looking at her.

"Hello Jakayla." Samantha said looking at her. "Hello Ebony." She added looking around Jakayla's body frame.

Ebony moved out from behind Jakayla and looked at her.

"Hi." Ebony said looking at her. "How can we help you?" She added.

"I just wanted to pop by and hello to the newest member of RAW." Samantha said looking at Jakayla who was now like off to the side.

"I'm not joining RAW." Jakayla said with a small nod. "I only did that tonight because my father wanted me to do it." She added.

Samantha just nodded at her then turned her attention back to Ebony.

"So you won't give up on a man who has been married for two years with a daughter?" Samantha said looking at Ebony who was watching her closely.

"That's right." Ebony replied nodding at her. "What about it? Didn't your parents ever tell you that ease dropping is wrong?" She added.

Samantha let a laugh slip past her lips.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's wrong to be sleeping with a married man?" Samantha asked with a glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Ebony and Jakayla that is it! I hope you guys enjoy this story. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...**

* * *

"I can't believe that she actually just stood there and spoke to me like that!" Ebony said looking at Jakayla as they walked into their apartment with Adam watching them.

"Well Ebony, you are kind of sleeping with her husband." Adam said looking over Jakayla. "So I am not surprised if she would have decked you." He added.

Jakayla just shook her head at the two of them as she put her jacket on the hook.

"Look, I am not going to stand for it." Ebony said looking at them. "I'll talk to Randy." She added.

"What is he going to do?" Jakayla said turning around looking at her room mate. "He is married to her, he isn't going to go up to her and go Samantha could you be a bit nicer to my girlfriend. It doesn't work like that." She added.

Ebony looked at Jakayla who walked past her and into the kitchen. Adam watched as Jakayla reappeared in the living room.

"We have known about each other for a while." Ebony said looking at Jakayla who put the lid back on her bottled water. "I was actually invited to the wedding by Samantha. Her wedding day she caught me and Randy in the act during the reception." She added.

"She stayed with him?" Adam said with a raised eye brow. "She must really love him or she wants to keep Randy away from you." He added.

"Slutty much?" Jakayla said before she could stop herself. "Sorry." She added.

Ebony just looked at her then back at Adam who was watching the two of them.

"As I told you at the arena Jakayla, I am not going to give up on him." Ebony said shaking her head. "I've been through to much with him to let him go without even trying to keep him." She added.

"What have you been through with Randy?" Jakayla said looking at her. "I mean come on you've guys have been together for a long time but you have done anything together." She added.

Adam stepped a bit closer to the two women causing them to look at him. He looked at Jakayla and studied her facial features.

"Jakayla, do you remember the time that I called you from the airport when I got the news Randy hurt his shoulder?" Adam said looking at her. "Well he didn't ask for Samantha at all. He actually was screaming in pain that he wanted Ebony." He added.

"I don't care." Jakayla said putting her hands on her hips. "He is a married man Adam, I understand that she loves him but sometimes it's better to let people go when they are with somebody else." She added.

"Just like you did with Theodore?" Ebony said with a glare. "You were screwing around him since 2006." She added.

Right the comment slipped out of her mouth, Ebony quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Jakayla looked at Ebony with a pissed off look on her face.

"I am not an angel Ebony." Jakayla said with a hiss. "But I broke off our relationship when I found out he had purposed to Kristen. ATLEAST I was a grown up and stopped it. Yes I did know about Kristen, However I wasn't friends with her at first like you were with Samantha." She added.

Before Adam and Ebony could reply to her comment she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked into her bedroom locking the door behind her. Ebony looked at Adam who was looking at the door.

"Thanks for bring me home." Ebony said looking at him. "I am going to take a shower and head to bed. You can crash here if you want or you can go back to the hotel room." She added.

"I'll crash here until Randy gets here." Adam said looking at her. "I don't want to leave ya'll here alone." He added.

Ebony looked around and handed him the remote from the table.

"You know where things are." Ebony said looking at him. "See you in the morning." She added.

He nodded at her as he sat down on the couch and stretched out just a bit. Ebony walked down the hallway and slammed the door to the bathroom causing him to jump. Adam looked around the apartment which was sat out like a layout.

"What to do?" Adam said turning on the TV.

After about an hour of searching through some of the channels Adam looked around noticing that the lights where off in the hallway and in the bathroom. He looked around the corner just a bit to see that Ebony's bedroom light was off as well. He quickly slide off his shoes and walked over to Jakayla's door and knocked quietly hoping not to wake up Ebony.

"Go away Ebony I don't want to talk right now." Jakayla said with a hiss.

Adam just laughed a bit to himself as he knocked again causing the sounds of shuffling to start. Jakayla quickly snatched the door open and was taken back by who was standing at her door way.

"What can I do for you Adam?" Jakayla said leaning against the door frame. "Need a pillow? It's in the hallway closet." She added.

"I am not here about a pillow." Adam said laughing a bit. "I wanted to see how you were doing since the little blow up earlier." He added.

"I'm doing great." Jakayla said rolling her eyes and tried to shut the door but Adam put his foot in the way. "If you don't move that foot I am going to smash it and you will be out of wrestling again." She added.

Adam shook his head as Jakayla just stepped back and opened the door even further and closed it as he walked into the room.

"What do you want seriously?" Jakayla said looking at him as she watched him look around her room.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Adam said turning his attention back to her. "I may come off as a jerk Jakayla but I do care you know." He added.

"Right." Jakayla said just walking past him and back onto her bed pulling the covers over her lap.

Adam just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed getting a look from Jakayla causing him to stand up.

"Why didn't you tell anybody you were with Ted?" Adam asked looking at her with a questionable face.

"Why didn't you tell anybody that you were Amy?" Jakayla asked with a raised eye brow and Adam said nothing. "That's what I thought." She added.

Jakayla knew she hit a sore spot with him but she didn't care honestly.

"Do you seriously believe I did that because I wanted to fuck Matt over?" Adam said looking at her. "You have never heard my side of the damn story. You've only heard Matt's and what the others have told you." He added.

"You did it for some damn reason Adam." Jakayla said shaking her head. "I mean after all you were married to Lisa, but nooo you couldn't have one girl you had to fuck up somebody's six year relationship." She added.

Adam was trying to control his temper and his anger towards Jakayla who was just as equally upset. Jakayla just shook her head and pointed at the door.

"Get out Adam." Jakayla said looking at him with a glare. "I don't want to know the side of your story. You screwed Matt then and you'd screw him again if given the chance. You are one of those men who can't control his damn dick. You want what other people have and it pisses you off when you can't get it." She added.

"You have no damn clue, what I would d." Adam said with a glare. "I am not going to stand here and pretend to be perfect Jakayla because god knows the only damn perfect in this damn room is you. You can't do anything wrong! You believe what you want because you'd rather have one side of the story then deal with all it because you are always taking sides with your friends. You are just what Ted said you were, a bitch." He added.

Jakayla just shook her head and stood up from her bed once more and walked over to the door pulling it open and letting it fly out of her hand and hit the wall.

"Get the hell out." Jakayla said with a glare.

Adam looked at Jakayla with a look of anger on his face. He grabbed the door slamming it causing Jakayla to jump at the sound of the door locking it's self in place.

"Adam I told you once and now I'm telling you now." Jakayla said with a glare and a hiss. "Get the hell out of my room." She added reaching for the door knob.

"No." Adam said grabbing the knob before her. "You will hear my side of the story." He added.

"No I won't now let go and get out." Jakayla said trying to push his hand away.

He quickly pushed her away and put her against the wall with no effort causing Jakayla's feelings change from anger to almost a fear like feeling in a quick second.

"I will not leave." Adam said looking at her.

Jakayla looked at his face closely as she just stared at him as she breathed heavy trying to control what ever was going on in her room.

"I don't want you here." Jakayla said with a glare.

"Well to damn bad I am here." Adam said as he got closer to her face. "You will listen." He added.

Jakayla went to say something but was cut off as Adam claimed her lips with his own. Jakayla quickly tried to fight but quickly stopped and kissed him back urging for to keep what he was doing.

"Jakayla are you ok?" Ebony said as she knocked on the door causing the two of them to break the kiss. "Hello Jakayla?" She added.

Adam pushed away from Jakayla and let the door knob go as Jakayla watched him breathing heavy from their kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review:) Read and Enjoy!! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Jakayla are you ok?" Ebony asked as she opening the door.

Jakayla looked up from the book she was holding in her hands. Ebony looked around the room then at Jakayla who was on the bed with the book.

"Yea I'm fine." Jakayla said nodding at her. "What?" She added.

"Who were you yelling at?" Ebony asked crossing her arms.

"Nobody, you got to remember the walls are paper thin maybe it was Danielle next door." Jakayla said nodding at her. "I know that her boyfriend of the month is there." She added.

Ebony just nodded at her and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Jakayla shot up from the bed and locked the door very quickly before Ebony could walk back into the house.

"Adam?" Jakayla said whispering looking around the room. "Where did you hide?" She added quietly.

She jumped just a bit as a pair of legs appear with a small thud from the foot of her head. Adam quickly crawled out from under the bed as Jakayla just watched him from her spot.

"Why didn't you hide in the closet?" Jakayla said pointing to the closet.

"First place she would have looked." Adam said standing up closely.

"Now get out." Jakayla said nodding at the door.

Adam looked at her with a smile then walked towards her. Jakayla found her self walking away from him. Within a matter of seconds her back was against the door and he was standing in front of her very close to her.

"Do you really want me out?" Adam said with a husky voice.

Before Jakayla could say something just like before he captured her lips making her lose her train of thought. Her mind and body where thinking to different things, her body was betraying her at the point encouraging the kiss to keep going and to deepen, Jakayla quickly came back down from the high and broke the kiss between the two of them.

"Do you want me out now?" Adam said looking at her.

"No." Jakayla said breathing heavy and pulled him down causing their lips to crash together.

**~*Next Morning*~**

"Mmm." Jakayla said stirring around as the light hit her face.

She moved around bit and stopped very quickly as she felt something hard. She turned over slowly and saw Adam laying next to her in the bed with nothing on but a sheet covering him.

"Oh shit." Jakayla said quietly and put her hand over her mouth.

She quickly but yet very slowly slid out from under the covers and grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the bed room door, Jakayla turned around to see Adam moving around she put her hand over her mouth to keep her breathing from being heard.

"Jakayla?" Adam said looking up closely.

Jakayla quickly put the robe around her naked body holding it tightly.

"I hate you." Jakayla said looking at him with a glare. "You did this, you tricked me! You used my body against me!" She added.

"I used your body against you?" Adam asked as he sat up against her head board. "Isn't that kind of hard when you are the person who is in control of your body?" He added.

Jakayla just growled at him and walked over to her dresser quickly pulled out a pair of underwear slipping them on under her robe.

"You get out right now." Jakayla said looking around in her dresser for some clean clothes. "I want you out of here by the time I am out of the shower." She added.

She quickly grabbed a few garments from the dresser and looked out the door slowly then walked out of the bedroom and quickly to the bathroom leaving him alone in her bedroom.

"Great." Adam said grabbing his boxers from the floor and quickly put them on.

He looked around and grabbed his jeans quickly pulling them on as he heard the door open. Jakayla stood in the doorway and just quickly turned away grabbing some of the things from the dresser and walked out of the bedroom once more.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ebony shouted causing Adam to jump quickly.

He looked up to see nobody in the doorway. He quickly slide on his shirt once more and looked out the door to see nobody in the hallway. He darted towards the guest bedroom and messed up the bed and quickly changed outfits before Ebony had a check to check on him about how he slept.

"How much of an asshole can you be?" Ebony shouted once more.

Jakayla walked out of the bathroom with her robe tightly around her body as Adam appeared in different clothes. She quickly darted away from him towards the sounds of her room mate.

"What's going on?" Jakayla asked looking at Ebony who was standing with her back turned to her.

"He has the balls to use this laptop in my house to speak to his wife." Ebony said looking at Randy with a glare as he was sitting on the couch.

Jakayla at Randy who was sitting very quietly looking a head towards the TV in front of him, his lap top was on the floor in pieces.

"Ebony, tell me you didn't." Jakayla said looking at him.

"I have EVERY right to do it." Ebony said with a glare. "How dare he come in to my home and do that! He is supposed to be spending time with me and not worrying about her." She added.

Adam walked around the two women and into the living room with his friend.

"Come on Randy." Adam said holding his hand out. "We need to go catch a plane." He added.

"He isn't going anywhere." Ebony said walking into the living room with a hiss. "He just got here isn't that right pookie." She added with a small little laugh.

"Ebony stop." Jakayla said grabbing her friend's arm. "They have got a plane to catch." She added.

Ebony just looked at Randy then back at Jakayla who was looking at her with pleading eyes. Randy turned and looked at her with no expression or feeling on his face.

"Randy, just go ok?" Jakayla said looking at him with almost pleading eyes. "Adam, your stuff is in the guest room right? I'll go get it." She added.

Jakayla took off running towards the room leaving the three of them alone. Jakayla looked around the room and quickly spotted his bag as the sounds of Ebony's screams were happening again. She grabbed the black gym back from beside the bed and quickly walked out of the room.

"No, Adam I will not stop!" Ebony said shaking her head. "Right now I am putting my foot down. Randy for two damn years I've put my life and my career on hold to be with you. I never once complained about it until the last few weeks. You know that I love you with all my heart and soul, but right now? I can't do it anymore. As of right now Randy you will pick, me or your wife." She added.

Jakayla looked at Adam and put his bag on the couch as she looked at Ebony as if she was crazy. Randy was staring at Ebony.

"You want me to pick?" Randy said finally breaking his silence as Ebony nodded at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine! Samantha." He added with a hiss showing his temper.

"Get the hell out!" Ebony shouted like a man woman. "Get the hell out and don't fucking come back you no good selfish son of a bitch!" She added.

Adam grabbed his bag from the couch and looked at Jakayla who was shocked at the events that were taking place right in front of her. Randy quickly tore his attention away from Ebony and grabbed his bag kicking the laptop bag away from his foot and quickly walked out of the apartment leaving Adam alone with the women.

"I'll let you know when he has cooled down." Adam said looking at Ebony.

"I don't want to know if he will cool down Adam." Ebony said with a glare. "I want him out of my life for good. He picked his wife and now I'm making my choice to forget everything about him." She added.

Adam nodded at her and waved at Jakayla who only nodded at him. He walked out closing the door behind him leaving the two women alone in their apartment. Ebony just walked around Jakayla before she could say anything and straight to her room slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Ebony please." Jakayla said making her way over to the bedroom door. "Don't do this. You told him to pick you know." She added.

"Go away Jakayla!" Ebony shouted with a hiss.

Jakayla just shook her head and walked away from the bedroom door returning to the bathroom hoping to erase the events that had taken place last night as well as this morning from her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Nancy, Jakayla, and Ebony thats it guys. I am working on two stories now so bare with me if the chapters are a little bit late. But I promise I will deliver them. But Anyways guys...Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"Nancy, can you please send in the next patient please?" Jakayla said adjusting her coat. "And when Mrs. Thomson calls again tell her that her main doctor will be doing her drugs not me." She added.

The young nurse nodded at her and walked to the waiting room to get the next patient for her.

"Um Doctor Lewis there is a man out here asking to speak with you." Nancy said moving a strand of hair from her face. "He says it's very important." She added.

"Alright take him to my office let me check on the x-rays of Mr. Mitchell." Jakayla said nodding at her.

Nancy nodded at her as Jakayla walked into one of the small rooms and closed the door as Nancy walked by the man who was urgent to speak to her. Jakayla carefully looked over the x-rays and nodded.

"Mr. Mitchell, I told you before to stay off of that ankle." Jakayla said nodding at him. "You broke some more the pieces of the bone off. I want you to keep off of that ankle. This time listen please." She added.

The young man nodded at her as Jakayla put the x-ray film back into its case and smiled.

"My nurse Nancy will be in here in just a few seconds to put on a boot onto your leg so you will keep from putting pressure onto your ankle. I know you said you didn't want that but I see no other way around it." Jakayla said standing up. "I told you the last time you were that I didn't want any pressure you didn't listen so you get the gray blue boot." She added.

Nancy walked into the room and smiled at her as she holding the big boot. Jakayla nodded at her and walked out of the room leaving the nurse alone with the patient.

"The man who is here to see you is in your office waiting." Nancy said as she walked out.

"Thank you." Jakayla said nodding at her.

Jakayla walked around the corner and walked to her office and opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she sat the person sitting there.

"What do you want?" Jakayla said closing the door behind her trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"I wanted to see how Ebony was doing."

"What can I say about my roommate?" Jakayla said as she sat down in her chair. "Since Tuesday morning she has barely spoken to me or to anybody. She will not come out of her room unless she has to use the bathroom or she wants something to eat. So Randall, how the hell do you think she is doing?" She added with a hiss.

Randy ran his hand over his face and looked at Jakayla who was just staring back at him with the hint of anger on her face. She just shook her head and put her fingers on her forehead.

"Jakayla, I know that you don't want to hear this but I am sorry." Randy said looking at her. "I am sorry for the stuff that has happened." He added.

"Look Randy, I am a podiatrist not therapist." Jakayla said putting her hands on her desk. "This is for you and Ebony to work out not me. I love the both of you to death but you being married and dating her isn't the smartest thing. Besides you picked Samantha, why do you even here asking me about her?" She added.

"I love her." Randy said looking at the floor.

Jakayla just looked at him trying to figure out the words to say to the man in front of her.

"Randy, get out." Jakayla said taking a deep breath. "Get out. I want no part of this." She added.

Randy looked at Jakayla in front of him trying to think of something to say.

"You became apart of this along time ago." Randy said standing up from his chair. "You didn't put a stop to it so you became a part of it." He added.

"Oh hell no Randy, I didn't get involve then and I'm not going to get involved now." Jakayla said looking at him. "Ebony is a big girl and can handle herself!" She added.

Randy just looked at her and nodded.

"You still could have put a stop to it." Randy said looking at her.

"So could have you." Jakayla said standing up looking at him. "You could have said no I will be faithful to my wife and not sleep around with other women. You are the one person who could have controlled it. You love your wife I know that Randy but Ebony isn't some damn play thing that you play with when you get bored. I will be damn if I let you do it to her again. Two years is enough. Go home to your wife and daughter and don't come back into our lives." She added.

Randy just looked at her.

"I don't think so." Randy said stepping closer to her desk. "She is the love of my life and I'm not backing down that easily." He added.

"If she is the so called love of your damn life, why didn't your damn IED fucking ass marry her instead of Samantha and having a family with her?" Jakayla said with a glare. "I am not going to stand for this Randy any longer. You messed up and now you have to pay for it, now get the hell out." She added pointing to the door.

Randy growled a bit causing Jakayla to roll her eyes. He quickly opened the door to see Nancy standing there ready to knock.

"You have another guest that wishes to speak to you." Nancy said looking past Randy at Jakayla. "This time if you don't mind, can you kind of not yell? We already had to tell patients to come back due to the loud noises come from your office." She added.

Jakayla just nodded at her as Randy walked past her only to stop in the hallway. Jakayla groaned just a bit and walked around her desk and to the door to see Adam standing in the hallway looking at Randy.

"What the hell is this? Annoy the hell out of the doctor day?" Jakayla said getting in between the two men. "I don't want to see both of you back here at my office. Get out now." She added.

Nancy noticed the look on Jakayla's face and nodded at her as she walked away into Jakayla's office.

"Security is need in Doctor Lewis Office." Nancy said sounding very concered. "There are two men who visited her one is a former patient but the other one I am not sure. But they got into a fight into her office. He was leaving but stopped when he saw the other man. Please get here and get them out Ms. Lewis has patients." She added.

After a few seconds of being on the phone she put the phone on the hook and walked out into the hallway to see Jakayla was standing between them still.

"I am not a damn therapist." Jakayla said trying to remain calm. "Nancy called Security they will be here in a few minutes. Either you guys go willing or they will force you out and I won't even stop to think not pressing charges. I've enough of the both of you, now get out." She added.

"I came here to talk to you about something but I am pretty sure that it isn't the same damn thing he was hear to talk about." Adam said looking at Jakayla. "He came here to talk about Ebony and wonder what the hell was going on with her. I have to hear it on a daily bases rather it's by phone, texting, or even a computer." He added.

Jakayla looked at Randy who just growled and walked past Adam shoving him almost into the wall. Nancy looked Adam up and down causing Jakayla to raise an eye brow.

"Nancy, we are at work scout men when you're away from work please." Jakayla said shaking her head.

Nancy walked away from the two of them and walked back to her little office answering phone calls and doing other things.

"Look Adam, I am at work I do not have time for your what ever." Jakayla said walking back into her office. "Just go away, Go do your wrestling thing, go fuck other women. Just say away ok?" She added.

"So your saying is what we did last week was nothing?" Adam asked looking at her. "No feelings, no spark, no nothing?" He added.

"It was just sex Adam."Jakayla said looking up at him as she held a chart looking over it. "You tricked me into doing it but it was only sex now would you please just go. I've got patients." She added.

Without another word she walked around him holding the chart leaving him standing there. Nancy watched as Adam walked out of Jakayla's office and down the hallway leaving the doctor with her patients.

"Nancy is it?" Adam said appearing in front of the young nurse who nodded. "Can you tell Doctor Lewis that she needs to call Adam Copeland ASAP it's very important?" He added.

"Sure thing I can do that." Nancy said writing the note down on a sticky note. "I'll be sure to tell her." She added.

Adam nodded at her and walked out of the room as Jakayla appeared in the hallway once more as he walked out of her building as the security walked in.

"They are gone now." Jakayla said nodding at them. "They left willing, but they might be back so could you guys please stay around for a few to make sure they don't show up?" She added.

"Yes ma'am."

Jakayla nodded at them as she walked over to Nancy who was looking at her.

"What?" Jakayla said looking at her.

"Nothing." Nancy said nodding.

Jakayla put the chart back in the holder as the patient went to get some x-rays done. Nancy looked at the note and just shook her head as she balled it up and put in the trash bin under her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am here for another chapter for you guys. It's a big longer but it's ok because it's raw! I only own Jakayla and Ebony that's it. So read and review.. read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up dad." Jakayla said as she looked at her father in the driver seat. "I would have driven but you had to have your way." She added.

"Not a problem." Bret replied as he kept his eyes on the road. "Where is Ebony? I thought she would be visiting Randy." He added.

"They aren't really that friendly towards each other at this moment." Jakayla said shrugging at him.

"So you mean Ebony is finally coming to her sense about leaving a married man alone then?" Bret said looking at her for a brief second.

"Honestly, I have no clue to be honest." Jakayla replied nodding at him. "She told me that John invited her out to come out here for the show but I am not sure if she will show up or not at the show." She added.

Bret nodded at her as she just looked out the window as the cars passed their rental. Jakayla ran her hand through her dark brown hair and just shook her head.

"Don't sweat it baby, she has got to grow up and learn her lessons sometime." Bret said as he pulled onto the exit ramp. "Just like you did, you learned your lesson when you did something you knew was morally wrong." He added.

"I know, I know you don't have to remind me of that." Jakayla said nodding at him. "I already brought that up once already this past week I don't want to deal with it again." She added.

Bret laughed at her as he pulled back onto the main street and looked at Jakayla who was just staring off into space it seemed. Within a few minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of the arena as the fans where already inside almost at the start of the show.

"Do you have any idea what I am going to be doing?" Jakayla said looking at him.

"I believe you are going to chase Vince to the back with a chair." Bret replied as he drove around to find a parking spot.

"Good." Jakayla said with a small evil laugh. "I hope he doesn't move." She added.

Bret laughed at his daughter's comment as he pulled the car into a spot and put it in park as he looked at his watch.

"Come on we need to get inside." Bret said nodding towards the arena.

Jakayla quickly got out of the car and looked around.

"Dad, wait." Jakayla said nodding at him.

Bret turned around to see his daughter quickly changing her clothes in the middle of the cold parking lot.

"Jakayla Joanne Lewis Hart!" Bret said looking at her shaking his head. "Have you lost your mind? What if somebody sees you and takes a picture?" He added.

"Then they are one of the few people who got lucky enough to see." Jakayla replied as she buttoned her blue jeans up.

She looked around as she took her t-shirt off to show she was wearing a black and white pinstriped corset that was pushing her boobs up.

"Trying to kill people?" Bret asked with a raised eye brow. "Please tell me you are going to wear a jacket." He added.

Jakayla laughed at her father's comment and grabbed the leather jacket she had worn the week before and quickly put it on.

"Don't worry daddy dear I'm not going to do anything wrong." Jakayla said with a small laugh.

Bret just shook his head at his daughter as they started walking towards the arena. Jakayla grabbed a hold to her dad's hand and gave it a small squeeze as they showed their passes and walked into the backstage area. John smiled at Jakayla who waved at him as he walked over to them.

"We are almost ready to go live, so that means that Jakayla has to go to the crowd ring side seat that was picked by Vince." John said looking at her. "Would you like for me to escort you to do your seat my lady?" He added.

"Sure why not." Jakayla said with a small laugh. "I'll see you when it's time to our thing daddy. Love you." She added kissing his cheek.

John held his arm out and nodded at Bret who just watched as his daughter was being taken to her seat.

"Tough to see them grow up huh?" Vince said walking up behind Bret. "I remember when Stephanie first started dating Paul I was ok at first then I didn't like it but now I am glad I let them. My daughter is happy and I've got two beautiful grand daughters." He added.

"Yea it is tough to see them grow up." Bret said with almost a sigh. "I wasn't there for most of her growing up Vince though. I was always away from her because of the business. She always called me Bret when I would come home. I believe she started calling me dad is when she was sixteen and her first boyfriend broke up with her for her best friend." He added with a small laugh.

Vince laughed a bit and looked at his watch.

"Alright Bret, let's give them a show they will never forget." Vince said nodding at him.

Jakayla looked around the almost crowd filled arena as she made her way to her seat with the help of the security guard.

"Thanks." Jakayla said as he helped her climb over.

Ebony turned around and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Ebony said as Jakayla sat down beside her.

"Hey, how are you?" Jakayla said looking at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been to the apartment in the last few days. I've been falling asleep at work." She added.

"It happens, sometimes so no big deal." Ebony said with a small laugh. "Besides after tonight I won't be around much too even notice." She added.

"Ok why?" Jakayla asked as the show started and the crowd cheering about them.

Ebony smiled a bit as she looked at her best friend and roommate.

"I got an offer in Europe for a company called CTech, it's a computer company. I am going to be in charge of over looking the stuff to make sure the writing of the computer programs are correct." She added.

"Ok well, I guess I'll have to make due without you. I can handle the bills don't worry about those." Jakayla said with a nod.

**~*Raw*~**

"Come on Cody!" Jakayla said cheering for the under dog in the match. "Wohaoo!" she added as Cody got the roll up for the win even it was with help from the WWE Champion Shamus.

Jakayla clapped but quickly stopped as Ebony jumped the wall causing fans to scream as she slid in the ring.

"EBONY!" Jakayla shouted as she stood up from her seat.

Ebony quickly pushed Randy out of the way taking the boot to the face from Shamus's who's eyes widen and quickly jumped out of the ring as Randy quickly snapped his head towards the fallen body in the ring. He looked at her then up at Jakayla who was looking in the ring with wide eyes.

"Ebony!" Randy said as he was trying to get her to move or do something. "Ebony you are so stupid why you did that, you're so stupid." He added.

Jakayla had her hand over her mouth as she watched her friend being put on a stretcher and wheeled out of the arena. She closed her eyes and took a deep trying to remember her task at hand. She sat back down in her seat closely as she tried to calm her nerves. Jakayla looked up to see John beating the hell out of Ted on the outside of the ring. John looked at Jakayla and walked over to her and pulled her close to the wall.

"Come on pretty girl time to shine." John said grabbing her waist and helping her over the wall.

Jakayla got into the ring with John and took her jacket off putting on the side of the ring and smiled at Justin who handed her a microphone.

"Vince, I know you are in the back somewhere." Jakayla said looking at the PA screen. "I know that you are somewhere back there bitching and raising some hell because I, Jakayla Hart, is in your ring right now." She added.

The crowd quickly cheered for the daughter of Bret Hart. Jakayla looked at John who was nodding her letting know she was doing good.

"Growing up you told me one thing, Business brings money right?" Jakayla said with a stern voice. "Right now, money isn't the issue right now. I want you in this ring right now Vince McMahon. Come down to this ring and face the daughter of a man who you screwed." She added.

After a few seconds in the ring Jakayla smiled as Vince walked out of the back with a microphone in hand. He quickly stopped as security people walked out behind him. John was shown on camera counting them causing Jakayla to laugh.

"Who would have thought that Vince McMahon was scared of a woman?" Jakayla said making the crowd laugh. "Well then again, he kind of like almost pissed himself when Linda said she wanted a divorce in the middle of this ring." She added.

Vince was glaring at her with a face full of hate and anger.

"You see Vince, I knew that you were a coward the moment I met you years ago." Jakayla said with a hiss leaning on the ropes looking at Vince who was on the outside of the ring watching her closely. "You don't have the balls to get into the ring with me, besides did you ever stop to think just because you've got ten guys right here with you that John and I can't take them?" She added as the crowd cheered her on.

"Jakayla Hart, you are your father's daughter alright." Vince said getting heat from the crow. "You know as well as John Cena knows that your brother deserved to get screwed that night." He added.

John grabbed a hold of Jakayla's waist pulling her against him to keep her from actually attacking Vince. They both watched closely as Vince got into the ring leaving the men on the outside.

"What in the hell gives you the right to come into my ring?" Vince said with a glare looking at Jakayla. "Tell me why I shouldn't have those men get into this ring and take you out and throw you on your ass outside." He added.

Jakayla looked down at the mat then at the men on the outside who looked ready to spring into action.

"Easy, because you know Vince, that I am not some damn play thing. I am not like your pathetic little wanna be divas." Jakayla said as the crowd cheered as she stepped up closer to Vince as John let her go. "I was trained in the Hart Dungeon right along with famous others. But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here because I've got a message for you." She added.

Vince studied her face for a quick second.

"What would that be Ms. Hart?" Vince said looking at her.

"It's all about moments in this business Vince." Jakayla said looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "This company you have got to make moments to keep your head afloat or you will be another memory when it comes to you. If you have nothing for them or you feel like you've used them enough you just toss them aside." She added.

Vince looked at her trying to figure out what she was going to say or do. John was standing beside her closely to keep Vince at bay as well as other people to keep from getting to her.

"I spoke to my father earlier this week Vince, he wants another moment." Jakayla said with a smile as the crowd cheered. "I spoke to him just like John spoke to him both hearing the words we never thought we'd hear him say again. He wants to wrestle another match at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania!" She added.

"He wants to face you Vince." John said into Jakayla's microphone as she held it side ways.

Vince looked at the two young people in his ring.

"Bret doesn't want a match with me." Vince said shaking his head.

"Oh but he does." Jakayla said with a little evil smile on her face. "You see Vince, this is your moment. Yes or no. Are you about the money or the moments you create?" She added.

"I want both, but your father doesn't want any of this." Vince said looking at her. "Both of you are wrong about this." He added.

Jakayla just shook her head and handed the microphone to John who took it.

"Yes or not Vince, Bret Hart wants to dance at Wrestlmania 26, one more moment." John said stepping out of the ring. "Yes or no?" He added looking up as Jakayla and Vince remained in the ring.

"You want an answer?" Vince shouted into his microphone looking at John. "The answer is year!" he added as the crowd cheered.

John nodded at Vince with a smile.

"Thank you Vince, for telling everyone to their face, now you've got one more person to tell." John said as he walked up the ramp.

The camera went to the ring as Jakayla was watching Vince with hawk like eyes.

"Bret, I know you are in Calgary watching this." Vince said looking at Bret's daughter. "You know you don't want to be embarrassed like you were on Raw last week, you surely don't want that to happen at Wrestlemania." He added.

The Pa quickly showed the video of Bret getting attacked by Batista and Vince last week getting a lot of heat from the crowd. Within a matter of seconds the boos turned to cheers as Bret quickly made his way through the crowd and jumped the wall and getting into the ring taking Vince down to the mat. Within a matter of seconds the security men where in the ring, Jakayla quickly grabbed one of the men and quickly started throwing punches left and right showing she knew what she was doing.

"Come on!" Jakayla said as she kicked him in the stomach throwing him to the side of the ring as her father was taking care of the rest of them.

Vince was running up the ramp with some of the men behind him hoping to keep Bret and his daughter at bay.

"You know what? I changed my mind No, it won't happen because Bret deserved to be screwed!" Vince shouted but then quickly took cover in the back leaving Bret and Jakayla alone.

Jakayla watched as her dad quickly started pulling apart the electronics. The sound equipment was being torn to pieces. Sparks were flying as things hit the floor causing the crowd to cheer.

"What are you doing?" Jakayla said just loud enough he could hear.

But he didn't bother to answer he went over to the announce table and quickly pulled off the top pulling the monitors out and throwing them to the floor causing to them to not work anymore. He flipped the table over and got a cheer from the crowd as he got back into the ring with Jakayla. He smiled at her and hugged before turning around and doing his signature shake and grabbed the mic.

"Vince, I know you're in the back some where, I'm ready!" Bret shouted as the camera had already stopped rolling for the people at home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry the delay of a chapter. But I got it out for you guys lol. Remember I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it! I hope you guys enjoy the story. Read and Review, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**~*Flashback*~**

"What am I suppose to tell our son or daughter Teddy?" Jakayla said looking at the man in front of her. "What am I suppose to tell our unborn child why daddy isn't around? Am I supposed to say oh daddy is married to another woman when you were born?" She added.

"You leave Kristen out of this." Ted said looking at Jakayla with an upset look on his face. "You knew what kind of relationship we would be having Jakayla. We agreed that we would be together in private. Nobody would know about us. I can't believe you got your self pregnant. You did this to trap me!" He added.

Jakayla let out a small laugh as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It takes two to tango Ted." Jakayla said looking at him. "I didn't lay in that bed myself and get myself pregnant. So before you even think about saying oh this isn't my baby; you are the father of my baby. I didn't do anything to trap you Theodore!" She added.

"For all I know Jakayla that baby that you're carrying might not be mine. If you slept with me while I'm married who knows who ever you might have slept with while they were married." Ted said looking at her.

Right as the comment slipped past his lips, Jakayla looked at him with a glare and quickly slapped him hard across the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"You have some damn nerve saying that I would cheat." Jakayla said with a hiss. "I told you while I was with you I would not sleep with anybody else, I wouldn't date anybody, I told you that I would never tell a soul about us. I can't believe that you would say I would. But you know what?" She added.

"What?" Ted said moving his jaw around.

"I don't need you, this baby don't need you." Jakayla said with a hiss. "As matter of a fact Ted, after today there won't be a baby." She added.

Ted looked at her studying her features for a second before looking at her.

"You will not abort our child." Ted said walking over to her grabbing her upper arms.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Ted." Jakayla said pulling her self out of her self out of his grip. "I already made the doctors appointment Ted, Goodbye." She added.

Ted looked at Jakayla as she grabbed her things from the locker room floor. Jakayla looked at Ted who was standing there watching without saying a word to her.

"I love you!" Ted shouted right as she stepped out of the locker room.

"No you don't Ted, you never did that was the problem." Jakayla said with a sigh. "You love your self more then you ever loved me." She added.

She looked at the door as she closed in front of her.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

"Jakayla?"

The brunette looked up with wide eyes to see who was standing in front of her.

"Ted." Jakayla said looking at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I thought it was you on RAW for the last few weeks, but I wasn't sure." Ted said looking at her. "How are you doing?" She added.

"I'm good just waiting on my dad to call me from his hotel room." Jakayla said standing up from one of the lobby chairs. "But what do you really want?" She added.

Ted looked down at the ground before looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"After almost two years Ted, I can still read you like a book." Jakayla said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't changed at all." Ted said stepping a bit closer to her. "You still look beautiful as ever, actually you are even more beautiful then you were." He added leaning down and kissing her lips catching her off guard.

Jakayla jumped just a bit and pushed him away from her.

"Oh no, we aren't going down that road again." Jakayla said looking at him. "Ted, you are a married man and you need to focus on your wife so no." She added.

"Come on Jakayla, you didn't just return to the WWE just because of your father we both know that." Ted said shaking his head.

Jakayla just laughed a little bit then looked at him.

"I did only come to RAW for my father Ted; I am not even signed with the company." Jakayla said walking up away from to give them some distance. "Would you please excuse me? I've got to find my dad." She added.

"Why are you still holding the child thing over my head?" Ted said causing Jakayla to stop walking. "Having that child with you would have called my career to suffer; it would have caused my marriage to suffer!" He added.

Jakayla turned around on her heels and looked at him with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"I never once mentioned that today nor have I mentioned it since it happened." Jakayla said walking over to him. "But you want to talk about suffering Ted? I'll tell you about suffering. Suffering is, having to wake up everyday since that doctor's appointment and realizing that I took away a life of a human being. Suffering is, having to carry around the memories, the feelings, and the actions I had when I was with you. I hid away like some circus freak all because you were scared of how it would make you look before you married Kristen. Ted I was tired of being scared and I was sure as hell tired of playing with the victim with you. But what is done is done, I can't change the past and I can't change my actions with what happen. But Ted, don't you fucking stand there and try to you suffered the most." She added with a hiss.

Right as she finished the comment she felt a pair of arms go around her waist pulling her against their body.

"Cool down hell cat."

Jakayla looked up to see her dad standing over his baby girl.

"You are the one person I least expect to see in my sights right now son." Bret said not taking his eyes off of Ted who was looking at him with wide eyes. "MOVE!" He added pointing towards the other direction.

Ted quickly almost ran out of the sight of Bret who was stilling holding onto his daughter since she was shaking so much because of her anger.

"Alright Orton Jr calm down." Bret said just above a whisper in her ear. "Just remember, he is in your past baby girl, he can't come back into your life or your future unless you let him. Do not let him get under your skin." He added holding her.

Jakayla turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly hugging him. Bret held onto his daughter and watched as people went by.

"Come on sweetheart, I know what will cheer you up." Bret said looking down at her. "Ice cream and some shopping." He added.

"Honestly dad, I just want to see if I can find Ebony because since Monday I haven't heard a word about her." Jakayla said looking at her.

"Alright, come on let's go see what we can find." Bret said as he led her out of the hotel.

**~*Park*~**

"Sweetheart, I have got to get to a meeting with Vince and Stephanie about a few things, do you think you will be ok until Dinner later?" Bret said looking down at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not fifteen anymore." Jakayla said with a small laugh. "But yes sir, I will be fine until dinner don't forget though me and you tonight in the lobby at eight I will be the one in the middle of the lobby waiting with a sign that might say "Over here daddy"." She added with a small laugh.

Bret laughed at the comment and kissed her cheek as he walked off leaving her standing alone in the park across the street from the hotel.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be alone in parks that they don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you guys. I am hoping that it pleases you. I know somebody said they missed Adam. Well I was trying to work things into getting him into the picture. Well I have the idea now. So here you go! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own Jakayla and Ebony that's it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Did your parents ever tell you that it was impolite to bother a lady who has been trying to avoid you?" Jakayla said looking up at Adam who was standing there watching her.

"Why avoiding me? I haven't done anything wrong here." Adam said as Jakayla put her sunglasses on her head.

Jakayla just shook her head as she turned around to look both ways on the street.

"Have you heard anything about Ebony?" Adam asked causing Jakayla to look at him.

"I haven't heard a thing since last night." Ebony said looking back at him. "I saw her get kicked in the head by that guy and them wheeling her out. By the time I was in the back she was gone and I called the hospitals and they haven't even heard of her. All I knew is that she told me she had a job waiting for over seas." She added.

Adam just shrugged his shoulders.

"You aren't any help." Jakayla said shaking her head as she looked at the street once more and walked across the street with Adam right behind her. "You are on Smackdown Copeland, why are you here?" She added.

"Oh last name base." Adam said with a laugh. "I was here because I had a signing down town and caught RAW. It's nice to know that you've got great mic skills, why don't you trade up your doctor stuff and become a wrestler?" He added.

Jakayla just laughed as she entered the lobby with him close behind her.

"Because Adam, I worked to damn long to get where I am today." Jakayla said pulling out her cell phone. "I am not going to throw my practice away just go on the road for almost 300 days a year at the risk of getting hurt and it all ending instance. I will not do what my father did." She added.

"Who said that you would have to give up your practice?" Adam asked taking her cell phone from her hand. "There are plenty of the people on the Roster who do more then their fair share of wrestling. Dave Finley he is the trainer for the Divas and is the producer for one of the shows. See why don't you try it?" He added.

Jakayla glared at him trying to get her cell phone back.

"Who would have thought you would Jakayla Hart would take up with a womanizing man like Adam Copeland."

Jakayla turned around to see Ted walking up to her once more with Cody behind who had a uncertain look on his face about the situation.

"Did you learn from earlier when my father threatened to kick your ass?" Jakayla asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides it wouldn't be any of your business who I hooked up with now would it? Your married Ted, I'm single so what ever I do isn't your problem." She added.

Adam looked at Ted then at Jakayla and could kind of the feel the tension that was being caused by the two of them being this close.

"You see that is where you are wrong Kayla." Ted said with a smile. "It doesn't matter how long we've been apart you still are my business." He added.

"Really?" Adam said causing both of them to look at him. "Since when is my girlfriend your business Dibiase?, I don't see any where on her body that says Must talk to Ted before doing something. Believe me I've searched plenty of times because man can she go if you know what I mean." He added.

Jakayla was trying to keep a blank expression on her face but wasn't really making a great effort. She let a smile slip past her lips and looked at Ted who looked as if he was about to flip a lid or something.

"I figured you wouldn't stoop that low to even be with somebody who is no good woman stealing jackass." Ted said looking at Jakayla.

"I dated you didn't I?" Jakayla asked looking at him with a raised eye brow and hiding her smile.

"Now if you will excuse us Ted, we were just on our way back from our very good lunch date to go make up for the time we've been apart." Adam said grabbing a hold of Jakayla's hand.

Jakayla smiled at him and waved at Ted as they went to the elevator. Before Jakayla could think of anything Adam captured her lips once more causing the feelings to rush back. Adam broke the kiss and smiled at her then looked at Ted who looked as if he was about to blow a gasket.

"Come on before you two start a war over something stupid." Jakayla said pulling him into the elevator by his shirt. "Because lord knows you need something to get you into trouble." She added.

Adam laughed at her comment as the doors closed as Ted was watching them with a glare on their face.

"Why did you do that?" Jakayla asked looking a head.

"Why did you play along?" Adam said looking down at her. "You could have told him I was joking but you just played along with it." He added.

"I don't know but I know that it won't happen again because after this whole thing with my father is done and over with I'm not coming back to this company." Jakayla said now looking up at him.

Adam just stared at her studying her face then just shook his head.

"The wrestling business is in your blood how can you just ignore it?" Adam asked with a serious tone. "You were born into the company. You are a third generation superstar. You were breed to become one of us and you know it Jakayla. You along with Teddy Hart, Nattie, Harry, and Tyson, you guys were born to become wrestlers not doctors. Yes it might help further down the line but Jakayla look at me." He added causing her to look at him.

"Adam, I told you once and I'll tell you one more time." Jakayla said pulling her self away from his grip. "I will not be apart of this business. I will not put my life on hold for a company who waits for nobody even if they are hurt. They took my father away from me before I was even born. I will be damn if I have a daughter or son and they never know their mom because she is out on the road performing for millions at a time while they are at home having a look see at momma on the screen at night before they sleep." She added with a hiss.

Before he could reply the doors opened and Jakayla walked out quickly with him close behind her. Jakayla shook her head and turned around to see Adam holding her cell phone. She quickly grabbed it.

"He isn't here Jakayla, he is at the arena talking plans over with Steph." Adam said looking at her. "Come to my hotel room and wait or you can go back down stairs to the lobby and be bothered with Ted until he gets back." He added.

"What ever at this point Adam, just please don't start with the wrestling business." Jakayla said without looking up at her. "I might be trained to do it Adam, but I picked my career to become a doctor. So let it be." She added.

"Ok I promise I wont." Adam said nodding at her.

All she did was nod at him as she followed him down the hallway as he led the way to his room.

"Here." Adam said opening the door. "I am going to go run down to the gym for a few seconds to grab my bag I will be back so make your self at home and do what ever." He added.

"Ok thanks for leaving me here alone." Jakayla replied as the door closed before she could finish her comment.

She looked around and noticed his suitcase opened on the bed with things just every where on the floor.

"Men they are pigs." Jakayla said as she started picking things up.

Within a few seconds of starting to pick things a knock at the door caused her to jump. She looked around unsure what to do or say since this wasn't her room.

"Adam, are you in there?" a female voice said causing Jakayla to get a bit curious.

Jakayla walked over to the door and opened it slowly to see Amy Dumas to standing there looking at her with a smile on her face but quickly faded as she came face to face with Jakayla.

"Uh, do I have the right room?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Adam isn't here, but he should be back any minute actually." Jakayla said with a nod. "He went down to get his bag from the gym." She added.

Amy looked at her with a blank expression on her face trying to figure out something to say.

"Who would have thought that Jakayla Hart the daughter of the great Bret Hart would be with a man like Adam Copeland, huh Amy?" Ted said walking by them.

"You're dating Adam?" Amy asked looking at her now with a raised eye brow.

"Uh you could say that." Jakayla said hoping she wouldn't ask any questions with Ted standing there watching them.

Ted just smiled brightly at the site in front of him.

"The woman who Adam stole from one his best friends and the woman who Adam is currently dating talking man Adam would love to see this." Ted said laughing.

"Who hit your talk button?" Amy asked turning around looking at Ted with a glare. "I do not believe I said Ted can I have an opinion on something. I don't think she did either. So if you could just go stick your head further up your own ass it'd be great." She added.

Ted just glared at her as he returned to walking to his hotel room leaving the two women alone once more in the hallway.

"Would you like to come in?" Jakayla said looking at her. "You can wait for Adam if you want. This is his hotel room not mine." She added.

"No, it's fine but can you tell him I stopped by?" Amy asked looking at her.

Jakayla nodded at her as she walked off down the hallway. She quickly closed the door and walked over to the foot of the bed and laid back on it. Right as she hit the mattress the door of the hotel room open as Adam walked into the room.

"Miss anything?" Adam asked as he put his gym back down beside the door.

"Nope." Jakayla said without looking at him. "I was here bored out of my mind so I cleaned up your room." She added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys another chapter for you. I hope you like it **** I only own Jakayla and Ebony that's it. But I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review….Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**

"You want me to do what?" Jakayla said looking at Stephanie who was standing in front of her. "You can't be serious about this." She added.

Stephanie laughed a bit before nodding at her.

"I'm serious Jakayla." Stephanie said pushing the paperwork toward her once more. "I have seen you in the ring, you've got the presents, you've got the charisma, and also you've got the wrestling background just like your cousins do. I want you apart of this company." She added.

"Thanks but no thanks Stephanie." Jakayla said pushing the paper work back at her. "I have a job waiting on me back in Tennessee. I have a practice that is going great and I love doing it." She added.

Stephanie grabbed the contract from the file folder and looked at her.

"Listen Jakayla, I am not asking you something that requires a choice that might end in life or death." Stephanie said turning the contract so it was facing Jakayla with the WWE logo at the top. "I, personally want you in this company not because you are Bret's daughter, but because I know a top star when I see one. Jakayla I've been watching you since you were almost sixteen years old training to become one of the elite women in the business. You are now getting a chance to prove to yourself that your hard worked paid off." She added.

Jakayla just stared at the bundle of paperwork in front of her trying to clear her head of all the thoughts she was having one time. She quickly shook her head and looked at Stephanie.

"I am not asking you to make a choice now Jakayla, I'm just going to simply ask you to think about it." Stephanie said putting the contract back into the folder. "You can take the contract with you and look over it to see if it meets your needs. But all I'm asking for Jakayla is to think about it before you quickly say no." She added.

"Fine." Jakayla said grabbing the folder that Stephanie was holding out. "But don't hold your breathe because you might not get the answer you will like." She added.

"You might be surprised about what I might like." Stephanie said as she stood up from her chair. "Thank you for coming." She added.

Jakayla just nodded at her and stood up from her own chair and quickly made a beeline exit for the door of the office. She watched people go past her trying to get some things together for the show to start.

"Do know where I can find John Cena?" Jakayla asked one of the stage crew members who passed by.

"If I am not mistaken Ms. Hart he is in catering."

Jakayla nodded at him and followed the directions that the young man had given her to find the catering room.

"I am currently wondering who the hell put the billion dollar princess up to wanting to sign me." Jakayla said sitting down beside John Cena throwing the folder down in front of her. "Would you have any clue boys?" She added looking at the rest of them that were sitting around the table.

"Hate to break it to you but you are good." John said grabbing the folder in front of him opening. "You're a Hart you so called destiny is suppose to be within some four sided ring not behind a desk helping people who are hurt." He added.

Jakayla should have known that he would be on the company's side to get her within.

"Jakayla?"

She turned her head to the sound of the voice and gave a small smile to Randy who was looking at her.

"Have you heard anything about Ebony?" Randy asked hoping that she wouldn't snap on him at the question.

"Sorry but no I haven't." Jakayla said shaking her head. "I hired a guy to see if he could find anything. So far it's like she just disappeared off the planet. She hasn't used any of her credit cards or her bank card." She added.

"I even asked Stephanie and Vince if they know anything but they told me that they don't know anything but I can tell when Stephanie is lying." Randy replied.

Jakayla just nodded at him as he went back to eating the food on his plate. She touched his arm and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry she'll turn up." Jakayla said with a nod.

All he did was nod at her without looking; she quickly turned her attention back to John who was still reading over her contract it appeared.

"Please say you will at least think about it?" John said looking at her. "I have enjoyed you being around, by the way what is this rumor I hear that you've been dating Copeland for the last two weeks?" He added.

Jakayla thought she wouldn't have to remember the statement that Adam had told Ted about them.

"Adam told Ted that because of the past that Ted and I have." Jakayla said nodding at him. "Ted seems to think even though he is married that he can still have me when I put a end to it when I found he planned to marry Kristen." She added.

"Ted still won't let that shit go?" Randy asked now very interested in the conversation that was happening at the table. "He was telling me and Cody the other night that he was tired of remembering the past because you were here and he wanted you away from him." He added.

Jakayla just laughed a little bit.

"Randy I am trying to stay away from him but every where I turn he is there trying to put the moves on me." Jakayla said looking at him once more. "He keeps saying, you will come running back to me when you want to have a real man." She added.

Randy just shook his head as Jakayla stole a grape from his plate and smiled.

"But yes John I will think bout it because I have gotten use to your barely there hair." Jakayla said with a grin. "Randy over there seems to have been listening to the conversation I was having with a fan about how he should grow his hair, lose the spray tan, and not use much baby oil. Because since I had that conversation he has been listening." She added with a small laugh.

"So when do you go see your boyfriend?" John asked looking at her. "Tonight is the pay per view after all which means he is already here or he is due to be here soon." He added.

Jakayla just rolled her eyes and put her head down on the table looking a head at Santino who was just texting on his cell.

"Just sign the fucker." John said rolling his eyes at her.

"I am only thinking about it because the billion dollar princess asked me to and no other reasons." Jakayla said standing up from her chair.

"And you're sure your not thinking about it because Copeland asked you to?" Randy asked looking at her with a smile. "You have to remember Jakayla, I'm friends with Adam I hear it all. Besides when are you going to tell him that his darling Amy stopped by?" He added.

Jakayla just looked at him.

"I do not believe I was left in charge of Adam's sluts." Jakayla said looking at him. "I sure as hell not his personal assistant, I wasn't asked to keep his messages. Besides she is liable to pop back up tonight anyways isn't she? I mean she is after all supposedly dating Phil and for some damn reason every time I've seen him he has been holding hands with that damn GI Jane look alike." She added.

Randy laughed at her comment and nodded at the door as Adam walked in holding his bags and putting his glasses on his head. Jakayla just rolled her eyes the out a small scream as she was turned around once more to face Adam and his lips captured hers causing her to fight him off but her body and mind weren't listening to each other.

"Ted is right behind me." Adam whispered into her ear. "So yea." He added.

Jakayla just nodded at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I am going to go visit the girls." Jakayla said walking past him and out the door before anybody could ask her questions.

Randy was eyeing Ted with a blank expression.

"Before he runs off I am going to have me a talk with that boy." Randy said grabbing his plate throwing it into the trash beside the table. "If I am not back in about say ten minutes, John come find me because I might beating the shit out of him." He added.

"Orton, he isn't worth the time or effort to beat him up." Adam said looking at him.

Randy just looked at the blonde for a few seconds.

"I know their past a lot better then you do Copeland." Randy said putting the lid back on the plastic water bottle. "It's time that he realizes that it's over between them and I'm just the guy to put a end to it." He added.

Before Adam said something John caught his attention shaking his head no at him. He looked at Randy who had Ted by the shoulder talking to him only to drag him out of the door of the catering room.

"So have you heard that Jakayla was offered a contract?" John asked looking at him. "I figured the whole company knew it was coming." He added.

"Yea I heard but I also heard she already made up her mind and it isn't to be here." Adam said nodding at him. "But it's hear say you can't really trust the women here about what is going on with another woman." He added.

John nodded in agreement as Adam took the seat that Jakayla had vacated just a few moments earlier.

"Ready for your match tonight, Cena?" Adam asked with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Come on Kayla come out!" Maryse said trying to coach her friend to come out of the bathroom. "You normally look good in everything you wear. So please come on out." She added as her accent was now thicker since she was tired from jet lag.

"I am not coming out of this room wearing this!" Jakayla shouted from behind the door.

Maryse turned around to look at the other women who were standing there watching her hoping to see the outfit that the wardrobe department had sent over at the request of Stephanie. Before anybody could say anything the door to the women's locker room opened and Stephanie walked into the locker room causing all talk to stop.

"Jakayla Joanne Lewis Hart, get your butt out of the bathroom right now." Stephanie said her serious McMahon tone.

Within a matter of seconds the door opened and Jakayla walked out wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a lime greet tank top with some beading on it. Her hair was up in a high pony tail showing off her long hair and well as her tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Wow." Maryse said looking at her.

"I believe that the outfit that I picked out for you Jakayla is fine." Stephanie said as Jakayla stepped out completely from the bathroom and over to her bag. "I want to talk to you in private now, so get your shoes on and come to my office when you are done. If I am not there when you are stay there because we have some important matters to talk about and I will not tolerate the actions." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

"I am world champion and I am going to Wrestlemania baby!" Chris Jericho said with a grin as the crowd was booing him loudly.

After this comment "Metalingus by Alter Bridge" Hit causing the crowd to cheer at the sound of Edge's music. The cameras went to the ramp to see a woman who had been appearing along side Bret Hart standing there looking at the ring with very intents eyes.

"Who are you?" Jericho asked looking at her with a glare on her face.

"Hello Jericho."

The crowd unsure how to act towards this were in mixed reactions to the act they were seeing in front of them.

"My name is Jakayla Hart, my father is Bret Hart." Jakayla said as the crowd cheered as she looked at him. "But you see that isn't why I am out here tonight. My father told me to what I wanted to do. As of tonight I am an official member of the WWE." She added.

The crowd quickly started cheering as Jakayla was smiling at her announcement. Jericho studied her for a few seconds then looked at her.

"I don't care if you are the daughter of Bret Hart." Chris Jericho said looking at her. "This is my moment to shine! I am going to go to Wrestlemania baby while you will be sitting in the back watching me." He added.

Jakayla was showing looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh that brings me to reason number two why I am out here Chris." Jakayla said as she walked down the ramp as she was talking. "I wanted to come out here and congratulate you on winning that title last night in the elimination chamber, also I wanted to say I'm sorry that you will be loosing it." She added stopping at the end of the ramp.

After a few seconds Jericho turned around only to get speared to the ring mat by Edge who was looking at his former tag partner.

"Hey Chris, You are going to Wrestlemania against," Edge said looking at him breathing heavy into the microphone. "ME!" He added.

The crowd cheered loudly as he threw the microphone down to the ring mat as he watched Jericho from the ring and backing out of it. Jakayla smiled at Edge as she grabbed his arm and raised it high in the air as the crowd was cheering for the choice that he made.

**~*Backstage*~**

"So you signed the contract?" Adam asked as quickly as they got to the back.

"No Adam I didn't sign the contract." Jakayla said rolling her eyes at him. "I only said that I was the new members to make you get butterflies in your stomach." She added with a small laugh.

Stephanie walked around the corner clapping her hands as she approached Jakayla.

"Congratulations Jakayla for shooting your first promo in front of a live crowd." Stephanie said with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the WWE." She added.

Jakayla smiled as she shook hands with her boss as Adam was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you staring out with that goof ball grin on your face?" Jakayla asked as she walked away from him.

"Since you signed with the WWE now, we need to go out and celebrate." Adam said as he followed her through out the hallways.

She shook her head and stopped walking causing him to almost run into her.

"I don't do parties, I don't do clubs, and I sure as hell don't want a damn guy groping me at three in the morning." Jakayla said with almost a hiss. "Besides I'm sure your favor of the week is waiting for you outside." She added.

Adam just looked at her and shook his head.

"I believe the last girl I slept with was actually you." Adam said looking at her.

Jakayla looked at him with a look on her face and closed her eyes for a quick second then opening them back up.

"I am not going out clubbing with you guys tonight period." Jakayla said looking at him. "I am going go back to my hotel room and make some phone calls. So have fun tonight. Just don't make too much in the hallway when you bring back a girl to fuck." She added.

Before he could reply Jakayla walked away from him leaving him alone in the empty hallways.

"Now how do I get back to the gorilla pit?" Adam said looking around running his hand through his hair.

**~*Hotel*~**

"Yes Maryse I'll be fine." Jakayla said standing in the doorway of her hotel room. "Go have fun, I'll think about going next time." She added.

"Alright sweet heart I'll call you when we get back." Maryse said kissing both of her cheeks.

Jakayla smiled at her as she waved at her as she rejoined the group of women for the weekly night out session. She waved at some of the men who were joining them for the club. She closed the door and kicked her shoes off and smiled as she stepped forward only to groan as a knock on the door caused her to stop moving.

"Maryse, for the last time I do not want to go."Jakayla said opening the door then quickly shutting up. "Ok Adam, I'm not going." She added.

She tried to close the door but it stopped when his foot blocked it from closing the rest of the way. She groaned and pulled open the door to see him holding a plastic bag up in the air.

"Since you said you weren't going out earlier at the arena I thought I'd bring the party to you." Adam said as she took the bag. "There is a bottle of cherry lemon sundrop, a bag of kettle cooked sea salt and vinegar chips, a bag of M&Ms, and also a small thing of mmm gobstoppers." He added.

Jakayla looked in the bag and raised a eye bow at him as he was holding up a movie this time.

"Where are you hiding those things?" Jakayla asked shaking her head.

"It's the movie Remember the Titians." Adam said looking at her.

She just looked at him and moved out of the way letting him enter the hotel room. Adam smiled just a bit as she closed the door.

"This won't get you into my pants." Jakayla said as she put the bag of junk food on the table in front of the house.

"Believe me Jakayla, if I wanted to get into your pants again I would already be in them." Adam replied putting the DVD into the player.

Jakayla just looked at him as she grabbed the bag pulling out the chips and the drink as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"You gonna share since I brought the stuff?" Adam asked looking at her.

"You can some of the chips but there is no way in hell you are getting my drink." Jakayla said putting the drink beside her on the other side so he couldn't reach it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for a VERY LONG delay in the updating of this story. My dad is off for 10 days and doesn't get off the company all that ofton lol. But it's ok though. I got a laptop to do these things now. SO sorry once more. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy. I only own Jakayla and Ebony that is it. So yea!! Read and Review. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Who is the subject of this video tonight San Diego?" A deep voice said on the titan tron getting the crowds attention. "Well if it isn't Ms. Jakayla Hart." He added.

The camera quickly appeared as if somebody was filming Jakayla without being noticed. She was jogging around the park in San Diego. She was shown hanging out with some of the other divas from the both of the brands.

"I have to admit that I fancy Ms. Hart." The voice said with a creepy laugh. "She wants to mess with the big boys then she needs to realize that nothing is off limits." He added with almost a evil laugh.

Right as the comment ended the camera quickly flashed to a room what appeared to be a hotel room closet. Jakayla sing just a small bit of a song walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed her bag and put it on the bed pulling certain things out and quickly letting the towel fall down her body. She quickly got dressed then smiled as the hotel room door open.

"Hey Adam." Jakayla said as he walked into view.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked looking down at her.

She nodded at him and walked out of the view of the camera which caused the camera to go black and Chris Jericho quickly appear on the screen with a grin on his face.

"Did any body else find that extremely hot to see another man's girlfriend like that?" Chris asked with a small laugh.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Thanks Chris for letting me know they were in my hotel room!" Jakayla shouted at him as she appeared in front of him. "You could have given me some kind of heads up. Now I feel like I've been violated!" She added.

"Easy Jay." Chris said with a smile. "I didn't even know they were going to be in your hotel room closet. All I knew is that they were going to film you to make it seem like I was stalking you." He added.

Adam quickly appeared in the hallway causing both people to look at him. He gave a nod at Jakayla who just rolled her eyes then quickly smiled grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." Ted said walking up to the small group.

"If it isn't the lamb that will be put in the slaughter house." Jakalya replied with a small smile. "Now if you will excuse us boys, Adam and I have somethings we need to talk about before we are appear on the show tonight." She added.

"Awe why the rush?" Ted asked stepping in front of Jakayla's tiny frame.

Adam just looked at Jakayla then at Ted who was still standing there waiting on a answer. He quickly put Jakayla behind him.

"Ted, move the hell out of our way before I make you move and take you out of Wrestlemania lineup for good." Adam said with a hiss.

Ted stepped back just a bit and looked at Jakayla who was peeking around Adam's arms.

"Watch out with the threats Adam I'll make sure you lose your spot." Ted said with a grin.

He started to walk backwards with a smile on his face as Adam looked as if he was going to snap on the second generation superstar.

"Come on Adam he isn't worth it." Chris said stepping in to help Jakayla before she could say a thing. "He is just getting under your skin. Besides he is jealous that you have Jakayla and he don't." He added.

Jakayla nodded in agreement at the comment.

"I have got to go meet with Vince and my dad." Jakayla said looking at Chris. "Keep that damn bonehead from attacking the dumbass while I'm away." She added.

Chris nodded at her as she quickly disappeared around the corner.

"So when are you going to actually grow some balls and actually tell her you like her?" Chris asked looking at Adam.

"Huh? What? No I don't like her like that." Adam said looking at one of his best friends. "I just saved her from Ted's dumb ass crap. Nothing like that." He added.

Chris let out a small laugh and just shook his head at Adam, who was looking at him.

"Try telling that to a man who isn't married." Chris said hitting him in the arm.

"What ever." Adam said shaking his head. "I am going to go get ready to spear your blonde ass." He added.

Chris just watched as Adam went the other direction down the hallway.

**~*Office*~**

"Hey daddy." Jakayla said with a bright smile as she noticed her father sitting on the couch up against the wall.

"Hey sweetheart." Bret replied standing up and kissing his daughter who appeared in the room. "I see your already in your first storyline with the company." He added.

"You could say that." Jakayla said with a small laugh."Stephanie's way of saying welcome to the company by putting me with Mr. Leather and Mr. Assclown." She added.

Vince laughed at the comment as he sat behind the desk checking over some paper work getting the attention of the father daughter duo.

"I wanted to pop by and say hi daddy because I've got to run to the girls locker room and get ready." Jakayla said kissing his cheek once more.

She quickly walked over to Vince and hugged him tightly from behind over his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently.

"You maybe a old man who looks kind of funny Vinnie but you know that I still love you." Jakayla said with a bright grin. "Thank you for the chance to prove myself." She added quickly walking away.

Vince returned the smile.

"Your welcome sweetheart, now get going you and Adam need to be ready on cue." Vince said nodding at her to leave.

Jakayla smiled and waved at her dad as she quickly disappeared from the office leaving them alone once more to talk about work.

**~*RAW*~**

"Come to life by alter bridge" started playing causing the fans to quickly look up the ramp as Jericho stopped walking after being counted out.

"Whose music that?" Michael Cole asked as the camera showed the entrance.

The crowd quickly cheered as Jakayla walked out from behind the curtain with a new edge shirt on and a pair of tight blue jeans. She was glaring at him as she walked closer to him as he just stood still.

"You want to follow me with a camera?" Jakayla asked as the camera picked up. "You are nothing but a prick!" she added.

He was simply smiling as she finished her comment. Jakayla acted as if she was going to walk away from him but quickly turned around and slapped him across the face causing him to stumble backwards. He quickly snapped his head in her direction causing her jump just a bit.

"Wrong move Jakayla Hart!" Chris shouted as he went to reach for her.

As he reached for "Metalingus by Alter Bridge" caused the crowd cheer as Edge quickly appear from the crowd grabbed Jericho before he could touch Jakayla. The two men quickly made their way from the production area, through the crowd, and now back to the ring. Jakayla was shown standing by the ring with a grin on her face.

"GET HIM!" Jakayla shouted pointing at Jericho was slowly standing up.

The crowd quickly cheered loudly as Edge quickly speared Jericho to the mat. Jakayla was showing cheering loudly along with the crowd. She rolled under the bottom rope and stood up and watched as Edge grabbed the microphone from Justin.

"SPEAR!" Edge shouted as his music started to play.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Adam asked looking at Jakayla

"WI haven't." Jakayla said looking at him. "You just don't catch me like other people do." She added.

She adjusted her halter top and waved at Jericho as he walked behind the curtain. He was rubbing his cheek.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Chris asked moving his jaw around.

"Well you did kinda of like stalk me in my hotel room saw me naked Chris." Jakayla replied with a grin.

Chris went to say something but quickly stopped when Matt walked up looking at Jakayla with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't make it here until after you." Matt said looking at Jakayla. "Hey Chris and Hi Adam." He added.

"It's ok, just let me grab my bag from the women's locker room and let my dad know that I am going to be headed to the hotel with you." Jakayla replied with a smiled on her face.

Matt nodded at her and smiled.

"In no rush but just meet me here since me and Matt got the first match then when we are done we can go." Matt said nodding at her.

She smiled at him as he walked away from the three of them. Adam looked at Jakayla with a raised eye brow.

"What are you doing with Matt?" Adam asked looking down at her. "What will Ted think if he sees you going around with other people that isn't me?" He added.

"I do not care what Ted thinks ok?" Jakayla replied turning around and looking at him. "I can have friends but if it goes to something more then maybe it's just karma for what you did to him six years ago." She added.

Adam just glared at her causing her to smile just a bit.

"Now excuse me boys I have got a date to get ready for." Jakayla said walking away from them.

"Still say you don't like her?" Chris asked looking at his friend.

Adam just walked away from him without saying a word to him. Chris laughed and shook his head as he went to the locker room.

"I am going to be fine Maryse I am going to be going out with Matt, Justin and his girlfriend." Jakayla said as she was zipping her bag shut.

"So you mean to tell me is that you are going to be going on a double date with Matt and Justin?" Maryse asked with her accent coming out a bit thick.

Jakayla turned around and looked at her with a small smile.

"No this isn't a date." Jakayla said with a laugh. "It's just a group of friends going to hang out getting a bit to eat then going back to the hotel and going to bed. Some people have to get up to catch a early flight." She added.

"What ever." Maryse said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Oh go eat your chocolate cake and shut up." Jakayla said putting her gym back on her shoulder. "I am going to go hang out with the rookies and pros so I'll meet you back at the hotel in our room. Please don't screw anybody." She added.

Maryse just smiled brightly at her friend and giggled for a few seconds.

"I'll meet you later girl." Jakayla said kissing Maryse's cheeks.

The blonde nodded at her as she ran out of the locker room letting the door slam behind her. Jakayla smiled as the crew members passed her trying to get things ready for both shows.

"Do you think it's possible that she knows I'm here?" a female voice.

Jakayla quickly stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of the voice.

"No, I haven't said anything to anybody and you've been in the locker room this whole time so I don't think Jakayla knows." Mike replied.

Jakayla dropped her bag quietly to the floor and walked over to the corner quietly to see Mike talking to somebody but not sure who because they were standing in the doorway of a locker room and his body was blocking them from Jakayla's verison.

"Ebony don't worry she won't find out." Mike said shaking his head. "If she doesn't get wind of anything she wont even try." He added.

"EBONY!" Jakayla shouted before she could stop herself.

Mike quickly turned around at the sound of Ebony's name being shouted. Before Jakayla could reply again Mike quickly turned around and gave his keys to her and pointed and whispered.

"GO!" Mike shouted at her. "I'll meet you somewhere later." He added.

Without another word Ebony took off running as Jakayla was running towards them. Mike quickly grabbed a hold of the brunette who was trying to pass him to reach her friend.

"Let me go!" Jakayla said trying to get out of his grip. "Ebony!" She added still trying to get out of Mike's arms.

"Calm down!" Mike said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Ebony was no where in sight.

Jakayla kept trying to get out of his grip which caused him to hold her tighter.

"You fucking bastard you knew where she was!" Jakayla shouted looking at him with a glare. "I asked your sorry ass if you knew and you lied to my face!" She added hitting his chest.

"I didn't lie!" Mike said looking at her. "I only found out where she was three days ago when she called me and wanted to be at RAW Jakayla. So before you say something get all the facts! Besides she doesn't want to be found by you it seems." He added.

Jakayala stopped moving and looked at him.

"Yea that's right Jakayla." Mike replied looking at her. "She doesn't want anything to do you with you at all. Why do you think she fucking ran when I told her to huh? If she wanted you to see her then she would have stayed and ran to you right? Well she ran the other way. So get use to the fact you aren't friends anymore. Now go back to where the fuck you are coming from!" He added.

"Fuck you." Jakayla said pushing herself away from him. "I will get a hold of Ebony one way or another." She added as small tears fell down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a another updated chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own Jakayla and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Matt asked looking at Jakayla from the driver seat of the car. "You barely spoke a word when we were out with Justin and Shay last night. And now your just as quiet." He added.

Jakayla put her bag down on the box beside her and looked at Matt who was looking at her.

"I'm fine for the last time." Jakayla replied. "I've got a lot on my mind Mattie, forgive me for not being miss chatty." She added.

"What's going on?" Matt asked looking at her as she sat down on the box beside her bag.

Jakayla just looked down on the floor then up at Matt as she just let a small tear slip down her cheek. He quickly walked over to her and wiped it away with his finger.

"I saw Ebony last night after I left the women's locker room." Jakayla said as Matt looked at her with a shock look. "She was with Mike but when she saw me he told her to run and she did. I went after her but Mike stopped me. He told me that in all words she didnt' want anything to do with me." She replied as Matt pulled her into a hug.

Jakayla held onto him tightly for a few seconds then pulled away as somebody cleared their throats. Maryse looked at the two of them with a smile on her face.

"I was looking for her and I'm thankful that she made it to the arena safe." Maryse said with a smile and her accent slipping just a bit. "I kind of need to steal her away from you Matt because we need to get her to hair and make up. Once she is done with that I'll return her to you." She added.

Matt kissed Jakayla's forehead giving her a smile as he backed up letting her move. Maryse watched closely as Jakayla grabbed her bag from the top of the box and quickly gave Matt a hug as she walked over to Maryse.

"We are going to talk later." Matt said looking at her.

"Ok that is fine." Jakayla replied as they walked off leaving Matt standing there watching them.

Maryse looked at her friend as a smile quickly formed on her face.

"Want to tell me what was going on back there?" Maryse asked looking at her. "And would you kindly like to explain to me why you look as if you've been crying? If he done something I'll go hunt him down and make him pay for making my baby cry." She added.

Jakayla couldn't help but laugh at her friends eagerness to go kick Matt's butt if he had done something.

"Matt didn't make me cry." Jakayla said looking at her as they turned a corner. "He hugged me because I was crying because I was explaining to him about what happened as they were filming NXT on Monday." She added.

"Well what happened Monday?" Maryse asked they arrived to the hair and make up arena.

Jakayla sat in the chair and looked at Maryse who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed waiting ot hear what her friend was talking about.

"I saw Ebony last night with Mike." Jakayla said looking at her. "I don't want to explain anymore because I'll start crying again. Look Maryse please don't ask any questions. Can you go get my outfit from Adam please? I went to his hotel room to get it but he wasn't there." She added.

"Fine." Maryse said looking at her. "And of course he wasn't in his room this morning, after the club night he went back with uhh hmm Barbie." She added.

Jakayla looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Jakayla shouted loudly before she could stop herself.

Maryse looked at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"I need to go get my outfit so they can get a idea of what they need to do." Jakayla said standing up from the chair. "I'll be right back." She added.

The two women left behind where watching her with smiles on their faces. Jakayla turned the corner quickly and knocked on the men's locker room.

"YOU FUCKERS BETTER BE DECENT!" Jakayla shouted as she opened the door.

The men standing in the room looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I need to speak to Adam." Jakayla said spotting him on one of the benches in the room.

John Cena looked up to see her walking over to the two of them. He hit Adam's arm getting his attention and pointed at Jakayla. Adam looked up in time to see her standing there with his face meeting her stomach.

"We need to talk." Jakayla said looking at him. "Alone." She added.

Adam looked at her then at John who just shrugged.

"Everybody in this damn room please leave for just a few minutes." Jakayla said turning around without another word. "I do not ask for much but if any of you want to object to the small request I can make sure that you job for months to come. I might not be a McMahon but right now I am his right hand girl." She added with a grin.

"You know black mail isn't legal right?" John asked standing up causing Jakayla to turn around and look at him.

She just grinned and nodded.

"It's only illegal John if you get caught." Jakayla said with a wink. "Besides I'm not asking much. Just simply five to ten minutes alone with him. I promise I won't kill him!" She added..

John nodded at the guys who were piling out of the room. She smiled at them and nodded at John as he was the last one to walk out of the room.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jakayla asked as she turned around to look at Adam.

He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What is your problem?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"Why in the living hell where you with the walking talking STD?" Jakayla asked with almost a hiss. "She just wants to sleep her way to the top and spread her little barbie aids around!" She added.

Adam looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Who the hell are you? My mother?" Adam asked as Jakayla just stood there. "I already have one and one is enough thank you. Besides what does it matter who I went back to the hotel with? You went back with Matt." He added.

"It doesn't matter but I just don't want to come into work one day knowing that my what ever they fucking call you people that she touched you and her STD barbie stuff is there." Jakayla said making a gagging noise.

"Well I dont want to know that you slept with Matt Hardy." Adam said grabbing his black gym back from the floor and put it on the bench.

Jakayla was now the one looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"I haven't slept with Matt Hardy." Jakayla said looking at him as he was pulling her outfit from his bag. "I went to dinner with him, Justin, and Shay! Hell my ass barely spoke to him! I saw ebony last night and her actions and who she was with kind of had my mind else where." She added.

Adam turned around as he heard Ebony's name come from Jakayla's mouth.

"She was with Mike?" Adam asked looking at her. "As in Miz?" He added.

Jakayla just nodded at him as she snatched her outfit from his hands.

"Ok that is odd and creepy but I don't want to know either." Adam said shaking his head. "But seriously on the serious note you came in here because I slept with Barbie last night?" He added.

"So you admit you did huh?" Jakayla said as she looked at him. "Well since in the script I'm suppose to kiss you tonight, I want you to get a STD test first because I refuse to touch you in sexual way. I'll take my chances touching Cody Rhodes if he is dressed and his lisp his there." She added.

Adam looked at her with a glare almost then just shook his head.

"Oh and by the way Adam, Matt Hardy is more of a man then you will ever be." Jakayla said looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "He doesn't take advantage of women, he should has hell hasn't slept with that walking talking STD either." She added.

"Don't be jealous that Barbie got into my pants first." Adam replied very quickly.

Jakayla had taken a few steps away from him to leave but stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"I already know who has been in your pants Adam, you are now officially the walking talking STD male slut of the WWE locker room." Jakayla replied with a smile. "I am not jealous of that to bit slut by any means. I don't have to sleep my way to the top and I don't have to sleep my way to remember I fucked up my marriage because I had affair with my then best friend's girlfriend of six years." She added.

Without another word Jakayla quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the locker room leaving him alone in the locker room. Adam glared at the door as it slammed shut, he quickly out a scream that he had been holding in.

"When are you going to tell her you didn't sleep with that STD and tell her that your in love with her?" John asked as he appeared in the locker room once more.

"I'm getting sick of her running her mouth like she owns this place." Adam said with a hiss. "I don't like her." he added.

John just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench.

"You two are really starting to annoy me and I refuse to be the baby sitter for either of you." John said looking at his friend. "Wait I might before her. Do you think she needs a babysitter? I'd love to watch that girl all night long." He added.

"Your married and don't think about it she is too much damn trouble." Adam replied as he put things back into his bag.

With a grin on his face John watched as Adam walked out of the locker room.


End file.
